End of Days
by Follower of Light
Summary: Naruto/Halo/Dead Rising Xover when a group of unlikely people meet in a zombie infested mall they must work together to survive the infestion. lots of violence. Naruhina, shikaino, NejiTen,sasusaku NO LEMANS!
1. Crash landing in Hell

**I do not own Naruto, Halo, or Dead Rising**

**( In the sky over Colorado)**

"THAT DARN PILOT!!!!" yelled one young and green private as the pelican drop ship was going ground side fast. "Shut the Heck up you moron you will just make it worse!!!!" Yelled his friend next to him. the emergency lights were on and the ten man fire team was in complete shock as they believed that there young lives were at an end. Not ten minutes before the present the pelican was sailing the skies without any problems as the marines were heading back to base from field maneuvers in the rocky mountains. then there was an unexpected engine failure on the wing port side. then the other wing gave out and they were going down . The pilot regained stability but couldn't slow it down.

"Darnit ,this won't slow down, were gonna have to land her at this speed and there is a low chance of survival."

"what is the chance?" asked a soldier clad in armor.

"well master Chief sir, if everyone is belted in and ready for impact... 30 sir."

"Crap, But it's better then none. Is there any way of improving our chances?" asked a seasoned sergeant major. While the three were talking the pelican was in a rapid decent and would land in or around Willamette colorado. "maybe, Cortana could give it a shot."

"Cortana?" asked the spartan with hope.

"I could try chief." said the AI. "But I don't think i can do much."

"its Better then Nothing." said the pilot as the ground was rushing to meet her.

The Pilot went to the passenger hold and took seat a along with Johnson knowing the nose would be the first to go. Meanwhile the chief put Cortana into the console and she took control of the pelican with all the speed she could muster. She hoped it wouldn't be to hard to get the reverse thrusters to slow them down.

**(30 seconds later)**

"HOLY CRAP I FAILED WE ARE GOING TO DIE EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" screamed Cortana over the speakers in the ship witch caused a huge panic from the new marines in the back and a prayer from the crew chief and pilot. It seemed the end was near for these noob soldiers and an experienced duo. They waited for all of 49 seconds then the ship made contact with the so called earth.

**(about 3 hours later)**

The men began to wake up from the crash landing one by one. after about an hour or so they were all awake and alert. The crew chief opened the doors with the manual lever because the power was out and revealed a terrible site. The pelican was teetering on a corner of a building. if the marines moved at all in the wrong direction they would fall to their deaths...Except for the master chief. But what made the crew chief almost crap his pants was all the walking corpses under the pelican reaching up for the ship which was two stories too high.

"Nobody move." said the CC with fear in his voice. All the men soon heard the moaning and fear was on their faces in seconds.

"I might be able to stabilize her but no promises." said The CC as he took a look outside and jumped back with fear as the ship rocked at his movement.

"we need someone with almost no weight and lots of strength to push us onto the building." obviously there was no one like that on earth. Then the master chief got an idea.

"Cortana, get out and push."

"Are you kidding. That will never work, I'm a computer AI."

"Thats what the government wants you to think." Said the Chief with confidence as she did as she was told. To Their complete surprise they were on the building in two minutes. Then the marines and crew disembarked to find themselves on the mall. The marines fanned out into formation to re-con the area. When the roof was clear of Zombies they headed down into the building. With the chief in front the marines and crew behind they made their way down into the mall. When they entered the security room the master chief took a .45 (bullet) to the chest. This made him stumble back from the impact and shock. then a second and a third hit him but this time he was ready. he jumped onto the nearest man and tackled him lightly so he didn't crush him under his weight and forced him to drop his M1911 (pistol) and give up. he pinned him to the wall and got off him as the marines trained their sites on him incase he tried something funny.

"Um...Can we talk about this." Said the man with shock and fear in his voice. This man was obviously a marine because he had his fatigues and ranger cap. His rank is exposed like it should be, he was a buck sergeant.

"What is your name Marine!" Barked Sergeant major Johnson with a nasty glare. It was evident that he was po'd.

"Um... The name is Riley Sergeant." said the marine that was more concerned about what the chief might do for shooting him then the angry Johnson in his face. "where is your co-" as the sergeant was further interrogating Riley three more men walked into the room.

"Riley you left your sniper rifle in the back room-" "who the heck are you and why is Riley pinned against the wall!!!" asked a blue haired lance corporal with his shotgun pointed at the MC.

"we were going to ask you a similar question." said sergeant Johnson with a glare.

"look lets just calm down and talk about this, were all marines here" stated a young staff sergeant with his battle rifle on his back, an m1911 in his hand.

"smart man lets talk about this so you can go first. Tell us what happened here and why there are dead people moaning outside." stated the pilot flatly.

"uh...in that category were lacking information but this is hell that is for certain. I mean we have been in this mall for a five days and in that time we lost the entire company and our radio equipment. It was terrible, they got into the mall and now its infested because some old hag saw her dog outside and dismantled the barricade and thats when the zombies got in.

**(flash back, 5 days earlier in the mall. staff sergeant John Albus pov)**

This is pure hell, all of it from deployment to now. Just pure hell on earth. those things had taken and killed 75 of my men and the few of us that are left have seen them outside the barricade. with the rest of the walking dead. Our situation are as follows. out 120 men we have 45 left and no wounded. out of the 6 officers in the company, 2 remain and both are in shock. ammunition is aplenty from fallen comrades. We are currently at the in the entrance plaza with about 12 civilians and some photojournalist who just showed this morning. What a fool, this is not some big scoop this is a life or death affair. we were told to protect civilians from a "new" threat. the problem is they didn't tell us what the threat was. Just this morning we were dropped by pelican to save civilians and now we are trapped in a mall with a bunch of people who were building a barricade in the mall. and now here we are 6 hours and 5000 zombies later.

"Sergeant Riley Brown!" I yelled to get his attention.

"yah sarg." He yelled in reply.

"Get up those stairs and cover the barricade with your sniper rifle. And remember the partner system I worked out, I want you and your partner up there ten minutes ago. Oh and Riley if they get in and the situation is hopeless fall back to the security room."

"Understood sergeant. Anything else?"

"no, carry on. and what I just told sergeant Brown goes for everyone else as well civilians too. If it's hopeless get to the security room!" I yelled with authority over the marines and civilians alike. I just hoped we would never get pushed back that far.

**(after 45 minutes of checking with the men and civilians)**

I should go check on Brown and Smith. "Dirk Jackson your my partner so come with me."

"Yes sergeant." He said walking from his position. He looked at the Zombies and pumped his shotgun and went with me up the stairs. "Sergeant Riley how are you holding up?"

"just fine sergeant, I'm still trying to get over the fact that there are Zombies outside though.

"I understand completely Riley. As long as that fear doesn't hurt your marksmanship I'm okay.

What about you Smith?" I said finishing up my inspection.

"I'm tolerable sergeant" he said with with no emotion what so ever. "My only concern is if my assault rifle jams at the worst time."

"Hmm...Well-"

"Madonna!! my Madonna is out there!! I'll save you Madonna" Yelled this old lady as she started to dismantle the Barricade. "RILEY DROP HER NOW!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Without a second thought he looked down his scope and squeezed the trigger of his rifle. the loud 'CRACK' was heard and instantly followed by the women's head exploding into Blood, Brains, and bone Fragments. The women fell in a heap to the ground and was immediately dragged away by zombies as a fresh meal. The barricade pretty much fell apart after that the walking dead poured into the mall. The marines opened fire and started to displace (reposition) to the stairs. The civilians went ballistic trying to get to the stairs to save themselves from the Zombies. It was utter chaos, I was yelling orders like mad while Dirk, Aryn(Smith), and Riley poured bullets into the horde of the dead. then a man came out of the security room and started yelling to the people as well. I didn't even bother to tell him to shut up because he got some people in line. Two women came running up the stairs crying and screaming.

"Dirk get them back to the security room NOW!!!"

"Yes sergeant." He then put his shotgun on his back grabbed each by a hand and took off to the security room.

Then a middle-aged man came up the stairs. He was the one running the show before we showed up.

"get your butt to the security room NOW!!!" He did as he was told and took off.

"Riley and Aryn get to the security room i'll cover you!"

"Yes sergeant!" They barked in unison and took off.

"You too, you need to get to the security room ASAP!" I yelled at the man

"Not yet, we need to see if anyone else is still alive!"

"man that statement is like crossing the border it stupidville. No one is alive down there anymore even my marines are dead!"

Just then the photojournalist ran up the stairs still alive. this surprised me but not the other guy, He immediately ran back to the security room. Then the photojournalist followed him I looked at the Zombies with more pity then fear. Then I turned tail to the security room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the security Room were 11 people including myself. Aryn, Dirk, and Riley were all sitting on the floor not doing anything. The three civilians also sitting down, the girls were crying and and the photojournalist was taking pictures of us. while the man from earlier was chatting with a blond women with a serious look on his face. then there was an old man standing by the entrance to the air ducts not doing anything. When I walked in and closed the door The man who the blond women was talking to came over to me.

"Were there any others?" he asked already sensing the answer. I just shook my head then he nodded to the janitor and he came over and began to weld the door shut. Then the man looked at the group after the Janitor(old man) was done and began to speak.

"Ok everyone we are the only survivors so far and we will need to work together to survive in this crises. So we should introduce ourselves and tell what our job is so we can use our skills to survive. I'll start, I'm Brad. My job is department of homeland security agent. I'm not supposed to say that but it is needed. I know the basic skills of survival and then some. Then the Blond women Spoke.

"My name is Jessie, I am also a DHS agent and I know the same skills as Brad but I'm better in the office then the field. Then the old man spoke.

"My names Otis I'm the head janitor of the Mall. Then the male civilian surviver began to speak.

I'm ryan and I'm a software programmer and computer repair any technical problems can be fixed in my opinion so thats what I can do. All the two girls said was that their names were Stacey and Kathy and that there high school juniors and that they could cook. Then my remaining marines spoke.

"My Name is Corporal Aryn Smith, I'm a field medic in the U.N.S.C. marine corp. I carry a standard assualt Rifle.

"My Name is Lance Corporal Dirk Jackson, I'm a close Combat specialist in the marines, I carry a combat shotgun.

"My Name is Sergeant Riley Brown, I'm a sniper in the marines and a carry a sniper rifle with and extend barrel and my own scope. Then the photojournalist talked.

"Hi I'm Frank West I'm a photojournalist, I can do supply gathering and such like that but I want to cover this story too but at the moment survival is more important . Then it was my turn to speak.

"Howdy I am Staff Sergeant John Albus, I'm a simple squad leader and until know I was commanding a platoon since the officers were down. Those three leather necks over there are under my charge and any orders to them will have to go through me first until I can distinguish who else is a good leader.

That is all I have to say."

"okay then everyone we will need supplies and such to survive. We will also need a plan of action." said Brad.

"What do you mean plan of action." asked Dirk.

"Well we Should try to come up with a way to get out of here. Also there might be other people trapped in the mall, hiding in stores and such."

"Oh okay."

"well lets Get started then." Stated Riley as he stood up.

**(End flash back)**

"Hmm...where are the others?" asked a marine with interest.

"Brad, Ryan, And Frank are gathering food. Otis and Jessie are watching the Monitors and the girls are sleeping." Said Aryn with optimism in his voice but no one knew why.

"What about you guys. Is relief coming." Asked Dirk with hope. The Master Chief looked at the four Marines that couldn't have been older then 22.

"Sorry guys, we didn't even know that there was a crisis here, we just had an engine failure." Said the MC.

"Oh...well now that you are here you might as well help us out I mean your not going anywhere any time soon." Replied John Albus with some sadness but not much.

"Sure why not just tell us what to do and we will get to it." said Johnson with some confidence.

"I'll go see if Otis has found anyone on the monitors hold on." said Riley as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The heard some commotion coming from another room in the direction Riley went but before they reacted Frank came in with a little girl and two people who were most likely her parents. The women hugged here daughter and the man couldn't stop thanking Frank. When they went into a room and shut the door Brad came in with Riley.

"Hello there, I'm Brad. From What Riley told me you crashed here right, well I'm sorry for your misfortune but we need you guys and we can't pass up more military help."

"We understand, What do you need us to do?" asked a marine.

"Well the mall lights will be going off soon so nothing tonight but in the morning we will send out teams to investigate some areas that hold interest or may have more survivors. also we will send some people to gather more food and water or whatever."

"Okay then, marines lets get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes Sir" they all said unison. Dirk took them to the room where he and his 3 marine buddies slept. Dirk was about leave the room when stopped at the door and turned to face the new comers.

"Oh and a word of warning...If you get bit...blow your own brains out or you will become one of them.

With those last words he left the marines.

**(In a Village far away)**

"Tsunade-sama are you ready yet, You are taking forever." Groaned a blond haired chunnin as he waited for the Hokage.

"Shut up Dobe we don't want to hear it and besides this is experimental and it could kill us so quit complaining and be happy because this jutsu could be the end of us." Barked Sasuke.

"Yeah Naruto-kun don't make me hit you again." said Sakura with killing intent in her voice(AN: In this fic they are all Eighteen and in team Gai's case 19).

"fine I'll shut up...sort of." Then he walked over to Hinata and put his arms around her and hugged her from behind. Then he whispered into her ear "I love you Hinata-chan." and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. this earned a deathly glare from Neji but he didn't care, as long he was with her he was fine. Hinata turned around and returned the hug with much passion for a simple hug. then she gave him a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips "I love you too."

"Naruto-kun if this kills us I want to die in your arms."she said as she buried her head into his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides the chances of death are really low." Then they held each other with all the passion in their souls. It had been two years since He found out about Her love and returned it. They were not the only pair however. Sasuke had Sakura, Ino had Shikamaru, Neji had TenTen. All of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, their sensia's, and the Pervy sage all volunteered for an experimental long ranged teleportation Jutsu. Tsunade was getting ready for the test. The location they wanted to appear at was an open field in Texas. When she asked for volunteers for the experiment, these seventeen were the only ones who would volunteer. That was two months ago. In that time they were told to take care of any personal matters considering that there was a 15 chance of it going haywire and killing them or sending them off course. The Hokage also performed a Jutsu that aloud them to speak, write, read, and understand english. they were also told about America in a military perspective such as weapons, uniforms and such. And lastly they were taught about culture they were told and showed these things for communication purposes, this is not an invasion. In the two months they had to prepare Neji Preposed to Tenten so that when they come back they would marry. other then that not much happened, they just spent lots of time with loved ones but that was then this is now. It was that day and the young and old shinobi gathered together to watch as the brave shinobi got ready to leave. When Tsunade came out she said...

"All this should be is a flash of light and then you should be at your selected location. Are you all ready?"

"Hai." Replied the all shinobi at once.

"Then good luck and God be with you." Then she made the proper seals and proclaimed the Name of the Jutsu and they were gone.

**AN:well the reason for this fic was I was playing Dead Rising and Decided to put my favorite anime and first shooter into the zombie game. Oh and sorry I spent only a little time on the anime. They will become more of the main characters as the story goes on so don't cop out due to a low amount of naruto they will be in the story a lot more next chapter. besides I like the Anime Characters more anyway, even more then my oc's. I just had to start it up. FYI this will start T but will go up to M later for Violence, NOT LEMONS FOR ALL YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE **. Read and review


	2. Fists Are Exchanged

I don't Own Naruto, Halo, and Dead Rising

**After the flash of light...Naruto's pov**

What the heck happened, where am I. This doesn't look at all like the pictures we were shown. I looked down to discover that Hinata-chan was still in my arms holding me tightly. "Hey...beautiful...are you okay?" I asked hoping for a good reply.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm okay." She said as she looked at me with caring eyes then gave me a peck on the cheek. I looked around to see if I could find anyone but only two other people was with us. "Hey Neji and Tenten how are you!" I asked they were holding hands when the jutsu was done so that would explain them being together.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun we are fine how about you?" asked Tenten with concern.

"this is not where we are supposed to be." stated Neji with some anger present in his voice. we were in a room with lots of sinks and chairs. A sign said 'Crislips hair salon'. "what are we doing here this is not the target area and why is there no people. Neji-kun use the byakugan maybe you will see someone" said Tenten.

"Okay I'll give it a shot...byakugan. Oh my Gosh." said Neji with fear all over his face.

"what is it Neji-kun is there people in the room or around it?"asked Hinata with curiosity then she activated her eyes also to get the same reaction.

"is There people around Hinata-chan? why do you two look so scared?" I asked with concern for my girlfriend.

"there are hundreds of people around put not normal people in the least...There all dead...and walking around eating corpses. Its so gross and-" after that Hinata vomited on the floor. after that we all drew our kunai and prepared to fight anything that came our way then Neji jumped.

"What is it Neji-san?" I asked

"I have picked up a living signature. He is behind us and advancing." We all whipped around to see a man holding a machete. His face was filled with blood lust. his green booney cap was covering his eyes because it was on a slant but we could see enough too know His red checkered vest was drenched in blood and so were his blue jeans. he slowly started to approach us.

"I'm gonna get you, you dirty viet cong. Your killed my entire platoon so you suffer." With that he charged us and swung at Tenten but she easily avoided his clumsy attack then the weapons master threw a kunai at him stabbing him deep in the arm. he didn't show any pain, he immediately came after her again with even more anger and tried to cut her in two. Once again she avoided with ease . Then Hinata and me Came from behind and stabbed him the back. He yelled in agony but instead of die-ing like he should have swung around and scored a hit on Tentens leg spraying blood on me and Hinata. Tenten went to the ground screaming in agony as her leg was now broken. The machete must have hit the bone. This sent overpowering anger and hatred through Neji, then he Attacked. Neji ran over to him as he was recovering from the wounds me and Hinata gave him and grabbed his head. He squeezed then pulled. I don't know how he did it but when he pulled his head came off right off his shoulders. He then took the head and smashed it on the tile floor with tons of force. It smashed into a bloody mess on the ground. Hinata went to Tenten and started to heal her wound. Thats when I noticed The rather large number of corpses with glowing red eyes shuffling toward us moaning with their arms out stretched. Then all of a sudden I was on the ground with Neji on top of me. Then I noticed Hinata and Tenten on the ground as well. "What the Hell Neji!!!!" I yelled as I tried to get up. All of the sudden bullets were whizzing over our heads. I could tell most it was automatic fire but there was some other stuff too. Almost as soon as the shooting started it was over and all that was left was a huge mess of shredded rotten meat on the floor. I looked above the mess and saw six men with smoking guns and satisfied looks on their faces...all but one anyway he had no emotion on his face. It took me a minute but I soon realized that they were american soldiers. I also recognized their weapons. 3 assault rifles, a battle rifle, shotgun, and one man had a custom sniper rifle but it was on his back he was holding a pistol. They were all had there uniforms on only two still had their body armor on the others must have ditched it. A man with a booney cap came over to us and looked us over then he signaled the man with no visible emotion on his face to come over.

"Corporal Smith check them over for wounds. But make it quick that girl needs attention and soon. Jackson, Brown, Peterson, and Parks. Set up a quick perimeter so Aryn won't get distracted by the dead!"

"Yes Sergeant!" The men said as they took up positions to cover the store entrance. The he came over to me and Neji. "Um...What is going on? Where are we and why did we get attacked by that guy and why are the dead walking around with red eyes and-" He cut me off with a cutting motion at his throat so I did.

"alright You are in Willamette Colorado's shopping mall and The man who attacked you had gone over the deep end. And as for the last question...we don't know why." I then looked over at Hinata as she healed Tenten's leg. she healed the bone by the looks of it but she asked the medic to bandage up the leg so the flesh could heal. The man in charge of the marines looked he had seen a miracle or something like that but the medic wasn't even fazed, he just did as he was told to do. The he asked us all at once. "Have any of you been bitten by the Zombies...or clawed?" he asked with the obvious tone that he didn't care.

"No we haven't even fought them yet but we were about to. Then you guys showed up saved us the trouble."

"Glad we could help. But right now we need to get you four back to the security room and fast."

"why the hurry, didn't you guys kill the zombies?" asked Tenten.

"pffft no way, there are thousands of them and they were probably attracted by the gun fire so we need to go now." said the Medic like he just answered the dumbest question in the world.

"What about the others in the group, where are the other thirteen?" asked Hinata with both concern and fear. So I walked over to her and gave her a firm embrace to comfort her. Then she calmed down a tad.

"There are more of you! oh snap and they are not here, that is VERY bad! Marines we are moving out on the double! We need to get to the security room!" The leader ordered in a commanding voice. The marines formed up by him. "Alright were gonna have to use the air ducts in the wonderful plaza bathrooms to ensure our safety. so ditch the food, we will have to get more later. encircle the civilians in a square circle formation(two men on each side and one in front and one in the rear) Dirk in front Parks in the rear. The rest of you get into formation!" the marines did as ordered.

"did you just call us CIVILIANS!" asked a pissed off Neji.

"what am I supposed to call you." asked the Marine leader flatly.

"SHINOBI would be fine." stated Neji with disgust obvious that he didn't like the man very much at the moment.

"Fine, whatever, Now get the hell in formation." stated the Marine leader with growing anger.

"what is your name we know the others names but not yours." I asked.

"John Albus, STAFF SERGEANT John Albus. Now lets get moving!"

**(General pov wonderful plaza)**

The group made there way through the The North plaza with ease. The only Zombies they saw were ones that had already killed by the group of marines. When they entered wonderful plaza the marines were shocked. All the Zombies were congregating by a store on the second level. They could easily get to the bathroom and into the vents if they didn't catch to much attention. But the message was obvious to the Marines. Someone was in that store and they needed to check it out. So the Staff Sergeant issued an order when they reached the vents.

"alright here is what we are going to do. You four SHINOBI are going to get in the ducts, as for the store with zombies I will allow two men to check it. Any volunteers." asked John with a serious look on his face.

"I will go sarg. I want to help in any way I can." stated Riley

"Me too and for the same reasons." said Dirk.

"Alright we will wait 15 minutes before we leave, Oh and Riley, leave the Rifle with us. It only get in the way."

"Yes Sergeant." and he did as he was told.

"alright every one time to get into the vents. Oh and Riley switch guns with Aryn you will need the assault rifle more than he will."

"Yes sergeant." said Riley as he and Aryn switched weapons and ammo.

**(Immediately after, Sergeant Riley brown's POV)"**

"Okay Dirk lets go and be on your toes."

"Right sergeant."

We went up the stairs to the second floor. At the top we saw all the zombies around a womens clothing store. there was 80 of them easy but what surprised me was that none of them were moving. They were moaning but their arms weren't out stretched or anything something was up. We walked up to the horde and they didn't even turn to look at us. "what the heck what is going on here?" I said.

"I don't know but there is one way to find out." Dirk then punched a Zombie in the face. when it stumbled back they all did at the same. Then we heard someone groan in pain from the store.

"Is someone in there!" I yelled but I knew the answer.

"Yes there are 3 of us in here help us please!" said a girl from the store.

'_maybe it's more from there group.' _ "We will try, hold on we need to kill the zombies okay."

"NO DON'T DO THAT!!!!" shout a man from the store.

"Why not?" Asked Dirk in confusion.

"I'm using a jutsu that will kill me if you kill a zombie."

"what is a jutsu?" asked Dirk once again in confusion.

"Never mind just get ready to shoot them when I release it. they will move again when I release it."

All of the sudden the zombies went back to their old selves again and moved on us we didn't hesitate.

There were lots of them and we were at most 10 yards away after we moved back. So me and Dirk just started to fire into the crowd of corpses. One zombie took a shotgun blast to the chest and was ripped in half with blood spraying the walls and floor a blackish-reddish color. The Assault rifle tore the rotted meat to pieces as it advanced. The crowd was thinning as the zombies were being ripped in half and getting mangled by the bullets. Then I had to reload, I pushed the release button and the empty mag. fell out. Then I put another one in the weapon pulled the bolt back and let go. Then I was firing again. soon they were all gone. the zombies were all on the floor. Most were torn into multiple pieces. I went over to a zombie that was crawling toward the store, drew my sidearm and shot him in the back of the head blowing it's forehead off and sending grey brain matter all over my boots.

"galdangit I just cleaned these!!" I yelled in frustration. Then three People came out of the store. They were about my age. One of the guys had black hair and it was pulled into a ponytail, He looked bored. The second guy was taller then me but I couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask, so was his left eye. And the last person was a blond girl that was holding the black haired boys hand.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked with out concern present.

"yeah were fine but-"

"sorry to cut you off but we can't stay here the zombies will come and it will be getting dark soon(The shinobi came in the day after the pelican crash)so the mall lights will shut off." said Dirk in a panic. "Okay follow us we will use the air duct in the bathroom to get back to Paradise plaza. From the we will make our way to the security room." I said.

"Fine lets go Then we will talk." said the masked man.

"Fine with us, lets move. Double time." I said in a hurry.

We made our way to the bathroom and I checked my watch. It had taken us 23 minutes to explore and get back to the bathroom so the others had already left.

"Okay Dirk, it took us 8 minutes to long to so the other guys left."

"Crap, oh well lets try to catch up then. Oh yeah I think we picked up some of your friends too."

"REALLY WHICH ONES!!!!" Exclaimed The blond Girl.

"Uhhhh...A blond guy, a girl with creepy white eyes, a boy with the same eyes, and a brunette." said Dirk.

"NARUTO, HINATA, NEJI, AND TENTEN OH THANK GOD!!!" she screamed so the whole mall could here. which made the marines jump.

" shut up, do you want all the zombies in the mall after us!" Growled Dirk.

"Okay people lets get into the vents." said the Masked man.

**AN: Nothing really happens after that they get to Paradise Plaza and ran through the Zombies not wanting to engage with too few people and they arrive at the security Room. General POV.**

They made it back to the security room just after John and his team. When they arrived the population in the security room had about doubled. Apparently The master chief and his group picked up some people. But out of the thirteen people Hinata mentioned, it looked like only 10 were present. With out a word Riley went and traded weapons and ammo with Aryn again. All 46 people were in the lounge room. Apparently waiting for Dirk, and Riley to show up. When the last 3 people came into the room the mood lightened a little. The girls in there party ran over and hugged them. Then they all went and sat down by the others from their group.

"Ok we have found a lot more survivors but obviously they are different. They are not even this country" stated Brad with unidentifiable emotion.

"Then where are they from and why are they here" said Johnson with anger and curiosity.

"that would make sense, The guy with the creepy eyes ordered me to call _the "Shinobi"_ after all and that word is defiantly not english. And where ever they are from must be an odd place because his eyes do not look normal and in any case are probably mutated" Stated Albus in a dry tone.

"What did you say Teme. How dare you insult my heritage!! You will suffer" yelled Neji as he drop into the Gentle fist stance.

"You want to fought, okay bring it on ugly!!!" Yelled Albus as he drew his combat knife.

Blue chakra flowed into his hand as he made a strike at Albus's chest but missed as John dove to the right and took a swipe at his left leg. Neji being a master at taijutsu anticipated this and dodged it. Then he delivered a kick to John's face knocking him on his butt. He then recovered and took a stab at Neji's back but Neji did a spinning kick and sent John flying into a wall. Rock Lee began to move on John as well but was sent to the ground by a punch to the face by Riley. He then stood up and disappeared from sight.

"where in the Hell did he go" said Riley with worry and confusion. At that moment he was sent down to the floor by a kick to the stomach. He vomited some blood and stood to fight again. He threw a punch at Lee but he missed by a mile then he was sent to the ground in a heap. He stood up again and this time drew his knife. He charged Lee and tried to stab him in the chest. Lee grabbed his wrist and threw Riley into a wall. He once again got to his feet and got ready to fight. he grabbed his knife off the floor and was ready to defend.

"Your taijutsu is as bad as a low level genin and your too slow" stated Lee with a smirk. Riley was pissed. He couldn't fight this guy in close combat and now he was being insulted. He could barely stand up at the moment. So he did something drastic, It was him or me. Riley reached to his side and drew his sidearm. This made everyone kind of scared at what might happen...except for John and Neji who were still going at it. Before Riley could fire and end Lee's life, He was punched by a Blond Ninja in the face and he dropped his pistol. With this last hit Riley went to the ground again this time unconscious. Naruto drew a kunai and prepared to stab Riley but he was kicked with force into a wall by Dirk who already had his M1911 out in one hand and his knife in the other. He then spun around and shot his sidearm. The bullet hit Lee in the Knee cap. The bullet didn't exit his leg causing him even more pain.

"Rasengan!" Yelled Naruto as he Charged up his famous finisher move as he got ready to strike Dirk. As a Close combat specialist, Dirk knew what to do when he saw a threat that could kill him with out a chance of countering. He Got close and Before Naruto could react he connected his foot with Naruto's manhood.

Naruto Gasped and held his parts. He Fell to the ground and curled up.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata and went to her boyfriend to see if she could help. Sasuke was about to enter the fight when Aryn put a Desert Eagle to his head.

"Don't move" was all he said and it was all that was needed. Then Dirk went over to Neji with his pistol pointed at him. But right then Neji spun around and kicked the pistol out of his hand. Before he could react he got behind him and struck him in the neck knocking him out instantly. He then started to move towards the unconscious Albus for the kill.

"For the love of God will you guys knock it off.!!!" Yelled Brad in Pure Anger.

"Why should I he insulted my Blood line limit and because of him Lee has been shot and Naruto is probably in even more pain. Give me one good reason why I should stop!" Yelled Neji. At that moment the Remaining Marines including Aryn trained their sights on him ready to fire.

"Neji-kun please stop it's not worth it" cried Tenten.

"Fine I think he learned his lesson anyway" said Neji as he walked over to Tenten and took her hand.

"alright Aryn check on that guy with the bullet wound I don't think it left his body" said Brad cooling down.

"right, I will get to it." said Aryn with no emotion even after what just happened to his friends. He went over to Lee who was trying his hardest to keep his tears in his head. But he was failing at it. Aryn went to look at his wound and tore the spandex behind the knee and found the bullet visible under the skin. He Took out a first aid kit and went to work.

"This will hurt a lot so you might as well cry now." He said as he took a scalpel from the kit and cut into his skin. The wound started to bleed but it needed to happen to get the bullet out of his leg. When the scalpel touched the bullet he took a pair of tweezers and held the cut open while he put the scalpel down and grabbed a second pair of tweezers. He Then began to take the bullet out of the leg. This process took about two minutes to achieve. The little girl from before threw up. Aryn finished cleaning the wound without showing any expressions what so ever. He put bandages around his leg and stood up.

"stay off it for a few days at least or it won't heal."

"What!! I must train!" shouted Lee in disbelief.

"Look I don't care what you but this is the Medics advice so I suggest you follow it." he said with no concern.

"Fine, The springtime of youth will help me get through this fast!" said Lee with anime fire in his eyes.

**(11 hours after checking on The rest of the casualties Lance Corporal Dirk Jackson's pov)**

'Ow...that really hurt. That guy is good at close combat. What time is it...10:46 a.m. well I better get up and see what what needs to be done.' I said as I walked onto the roof to get some fresh air and some sun. When I got up there I saw some people looking at the town and parking lot. I found that it was Naruto and Hinata(Riley and Dirk are the only oc's that know there names. the rest know from the night before). He was holding her close. I assumed that they are a couple. That guilt that a Christian usually gets he has down wrong came into play at that moment. 'I didn't do anything wrong, he was going to kill Riley. Well maybe he was helping his friend. I should go apologize.' I then went over to them and stood next to them.

"Um...hi there" I said hoping he wouldn't return the favor for last night. Hinata just glared at me at looked away.

"what do you want!!" He said to me with anger and disrespect.

"Well...I...came to...apologize for kicking you in the nuts last night. I thought you were going to kill Riley so I had to take you out but I didn't want to kill you either. I was also taught that when you were in a life and death situation I was told to kick a guy there. I hope I didn't do any damage or anything like that." I said really slowly so he could catch all of it, not that I think he is dumb but I didn't want to miss a word.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked me with curiosity.

"I felt guilty so I wanted to ask for forgiveness. Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"No and I'm glad there is some emotion in you americans so...Apology accepted. Oh and sorry for trying to kill you I was thinking you were going to kill Lee and Neji."

"Accepted now lets go see what the others are up to." As we were walking to the door to the security room Ino came burst it open and ran over to us.

"Neji and his Team Are have serious trouble we need to go help come on." She said and ran back in and we followed.

**AN: A cliffhanger...sorry But it is needed anyway I hoped you liked this chapter the next one is coming soon.**

**R&R please.**


	3. Water Fountain Alamo

"This is bad. real bad. What do we do now?" asked Otis. His concern was evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Maybe we should go help them," said Hinata looking like she would cry at the site of cousin.

"We can't. we would only be a nuisance to them and we may get killed ourselves." grumbled A marine that had just woke up.

"to bad the chief is out grocery shopping. Damn him, why does he always volunteer to go the that store of all stores."

"he has a thing for sour kraut," said Johnson.

"Well I guess all we can do is watch and hope for the best," said Naruto holding Hinata close.

**(entrance plaza, about 30 minutes before)**

Neji and his team of eight men(2 marines, Brad, John Albus, Aryn Smith, Uchiha Sasuke, Ryan LaRosa, and himself) were walking in a V formation in front of the stairs to the second floor. Pvt. Peterson in front, was just complaining and it was pissing everyone off.

"Why the Hell are we even in this place anyway. It's just some people that might be here and we don't even know IF they ARE here!"

"CUT THE BITCHING MARINE!" snapped Albus ready to slack him silly.

"What ever sarg bu-" Before he could even finish his sentence the group heard a gun shot and blood sprayed Ryan's shirt. Peterson fell to the ground with a hole the size of a 50 cent piece in his head. The blood painted the floor a dark crimson color as another shot rang out hitting Ryan in the chest sending him crashing to the floor gasping in pain. HE was going to bleed to death if the didn't help him soon. The remaining leather necks found cover behind pillars that could cover two. They ran for cover and the shinobi followed. Aryn and Parks put suppressing fire on where they thought they were but were proved wrong when a bullet whizzed by Aryn's head.

"Second floor First bridge!" yelled Brad pointing to where the snipers were. They fired at him but all missed.

_'3 muzzle flashes, so were up against 3 snipers huh.' _Albus thought as he helped with the suppressing fire. He needed a plan but he was unable to do anything because every time he moved he was shot at.

"Aryn and Parks! get up there and kill those Bastards!" Brad said in a serious tone.

"Right we will provide covering fire." Albus said. The two men then put new magazines in their guns and moved up the stairs. Aryn took the left side and Parks took the right. Parks was within sight of the enemy. He raised his assault rifle... but was hit in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and found cover behind a pillar.

'no good, I can't use my left arm dammit. I hope Aryn can take those guys out.' Aryn was running at his targets. He got into a position to fire and pulled the trigger. 'Click' "OH SHIT IT'S JAMMED!!" The the closest sniper turned to get a shot at him but Aryn threw his rifle at him. It hit the middle man right in the butt.

"Ow my ass" shout the man in the center of the group. As he said this Aryn dove behind a support beam for some cover. upon doing this he drew his mini-cannon and flipped the safety off. One of the tangos shot the beam Aryn was behind and just bounced off. Aryn took four blind shots with his pistol and only hit air. he couldn't move or he would be shot. meanwhile Parks was inching his way to the shooters. He had his Glock .45(pistol) and was going to do his job even if he was hit. He made his way to the exposed side of the enemy. He squeezed six shots off in quick unison. three rounds hitting the man closest to him. one round hit his leg sending blood out in bumps with his heart. He must have hit the artery. The other two hit him in the chest. Two of the other three hit the man in the middle sending him to the ground in a heap. The first boy was bleeding profusely. The third shooter was confused at this and turned his back on Aryn. He took this opportunity to put a bullet into his head sending him straight to hell. The first boy had bled out and died by this time and all that was left was the man that looked like he was in his forties. He was scared shitless of the two very pissed young men glaring at him.

"D d don't kill me please!!"

"sorry but you killed one of ours and hurt another." Parks then pointed his pistol at the mans head and blew it off with out any hesitation.

"lets get back down to the others and get out of here before the zombies catch up with us."

"Right lets go." Then they both recovered their rifles and took the weapons and ammo off the dead. Parks put his rifle on his back. They got down to the group and found that Ryan had bled out and was also dead. The others were alright though and prepared to move out.

"We need to get back to the security room and patch you up, Leave the dead and strip them of anything useful." Brad said as the group was ready to get the hell out of dodge.

"Um...hello." They all turned to see a man standing there with a little girl who was probably around 8 years old. He was holding his left hand and was twitching with pain.

"Hi, Uh what happened to your hand?"

"One of those things bit daddy while we were running away. Can you help him. The bite looks infected. The two marines with emotions looked at each other with pained expressions on their faces. Brad walked over to them and took the girl by the hand.

"I need to talk to you over hear."

"What about Daddy?" Brad didn't answer he just took her and walked around a corner. while John drew his pistol and walked over to him. and said in a whisper. "There is no cure and you will become a zombie eventually." He then offered him the pistol.

"You can do it or we can. I'm sorry."

"What about Jane?" he asked starting to tear up.

"I will take care of her. Don't worry he is in good hands." As soon as he said this they all heard a 'thud' from behind. Sasuke had thrown a kunai into a zombie that had gotten too close. The man took the gun and said a prayer.

"Take care of my Jane" He then pulled the trigger and blew the left side of his head to pieces. Jane screamed at the sudden loud noise.

"Daddy what was that sound? Daddy? DADDY!?" she screamed as she escaped Brad and ran over to the corpse of her father. "NO NO NO NO NO!! Why did you kill him!! Why!!" She yelled at John who was getting choked up himself over it. He had lost his parents at young age so he knew what it was like.

"Lets get back to the security room." The team then hauled ass back to there base. When they reached the security room everyone was happy too know the group was safe, but they got looks from some people that said 'who's the kid? where is Ryan and Peterson?'. The marines that were there looked frantically for Peterson while others tended to Parks.

"What happened to Peterson and the old man?"

"They were killed by the snipers. Aryn and Parks took them all three of them out. They were almost as looney as the dude with the machete" stated Neji. Then the marines were quite and didn't say much but soon the people turned their attention to the little girl holding Johns hand. She still had tears in her eyes.

"what's wrong with her?"

"Her Dad was infected so he had to...you know."

"oh" was all Otis said.(this conversation is between Neji, Otis and John.

"What is her name?"

The little girl looked at him and stuttered out her name. "M m m my n name i is J Jane." She started to cry again.

"Who is going to take care of her?"

"I don't really know. I said I would but I'm running missions all the time, and there are some people here don't trust so I can't leave her alone." said John.

"I will take care of her for you." The three turned to see Hinata come over to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this." said John. He didn't fully trust the foreigners yet.

"She will take care of her do not worry about her."

"Wow that means a lot from a guy who nearly killed me yesterday over an insult to your odd eyes."

"I will let that comment slip. Any way you can trust her over many people."

"..."

"Its fine sarg you can trust her."

"Are you sure Dirk?"

"I'm positive sergeant."

"Ok, fine I will leave her in your charge."

"Otis we got anything that needs doing."

"Naw, just take a brake."

**(two hours later)**

"What are they doing?" asked Sakura pointing to the group of people.

Aryn looked at her and gave her an answer. "they are reading out of the Bible and praying. They think that some 'God' that does not exist will save us from the dead out there. The hole Idea of god is retarded to me, I don't see why so many people would believe in that shit."

Dirk and Parks looked up from praying and gave him a look that says "If you don't shut up you will die." He just shrugged at this. "hn".

The group of 12 or so people prayed again and disbanded. The Trio of Riley, Dirk, and Parks came over and grabbed Aryn who didn't resist in the least bit. They took him to the roof and started yelling at him and stuff. however it is not important to the story so I will skip it. Anyway in the monitor room... "What is with the Guys in the yellow coats? They seem to have a hostage and the zombies are keeping their distance." Said John.

"I don't know but the girl is panicking we should check it out" said Naruto.

"Fine lets put a team together and go see." John, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, and two marines headed out to investigate.

"You see what they are doing?" asked Naruto a little too loud.

"SSHHHHHHHH. He is just giving some speech about the end of the world and the cleansing of the tainted blood. Standard cult shit." Said John.

"Lets go see what is up." said Tenten.

"That isn't a good idea they are most likely hostile. We should send the Shinobi in to see while we cover them." stated Stevens getting a few glares.

"Fine Me and Naruto will go. But our asses better be covered by you three understood" said Sasuke.

"Right right we here you but be careful we don't to hit you by mistake."

"Right lets go."

"why me?" "because you are reliable dobe now lets get moving."

Naruto and Sasuke left the others to check out the weirdo's. They realized the zombies were occupied with body's that had most likely been planted to keep them away. Naruto and Sasuke kept low on the second floor(incase you haven't played dead rising the second floor in paradise plaza is like a loft. you can see most of the first floor from there). They had silently dealt with the few zombies up there and had started watching the odd cultists. The leader said something about killing the nonbelievers and such, then they lifted up the girl and placed her in a box. The leader then hefted a claymore and held it over the box. He then noticed the two ninjas on the floor above them.

"Ah...Nonbelievers in our midst. We must spill their blood!! The BLOOD OF THE HERETICS!!"

The cultists looked at the direction their crazy leader was facing and 8 drew cleavers and charged the shinobi. The marines opened fire at the stationary cultists killing and wounding at least 10 in the first volley. The screams of the cultists drew the attention of the dead and a new problem emerged. The hordes of the dead started to close on the fighters. The cultists that charged The scouts were cut down without mercy. When they got close to the chunnins the were cut to ribbons by kunai.

"No Fucking way!!" yelled Jackson as the zombies started to tip their platform over and the occupants had to jump ship. The marines barely made it to the railing on the second floor while the ninjas got there with ease.

"Son of a Bitch!!" cursed John as his Battle rifle fell out of his hands and into the army of corpses. When He got over the railing he drew his pistol and met up with the marines who proceeded to group up with the jutsu users. The battle had gone south for the cultists as the Zombies were overrunning them. The cultists that could made a dash for the stairs where the good guys were. Stevens stepped in front of the group and emptied 32 rounds into the cultists. He may have killed many but not all of them. He started to reload when a cultist threw a cleaver at him and cut into his neck. The knife cut into his jugular artery. He was gushing blood every heartbeat until he was dead.

"Damn!! Stevens is down""

"We got a real problem here!! The zombies are behind us!!"

A few turned around to pass a glance and nearly shit their pants. A ton of zombies were on their six and closing. Neji looked around for a safe elevated position while the others kept the group alive. Then he saw it.

"Everyone fight your way to the water fountain and climb to the top." The group looked and say it.

"That is going to be one hell of a fight"

"I have an idea but we will need to move fast!! Kage Bushinn no jutsu!!" Just like that 20 Narutos showed up and started to clear a path to the fountain. The 7 real people bum rushed the fountain and climbed to the top(the founain is about 8 ft high and could easily fit 7 people). The clones fought the zombies until they were overwhelmed and killed. When they were at the top the siege began. Jackson was firing his assault rifle into the dead while John made head shots with his m1911 on any zombie that tried to climb up. Naruto was using a kunai to cleave any heads that got close. Neji had to use a kunai as well as he found that the gentle fist was useless. The rest of the group was using whatever ninja weapons thay had to fight off the zombie offense.

"Hey sergeant, doesn't this remind you of the alamo."

"Sort of. I just hope it doesn't end the same way."

"What is the Alamo?"

"An old spanish mission that was used as a fort. 150 defenders against 4000 attackers. The defenders held for months before the attackers took the fort and killed every texan there."

the fight was a stalemate at first but it got worse for the living.

"I'm out a ammo sergeant!!"

"Where is your pistol!?"

"I don't have one!!"

"Then use your rifle butt!!" Jackson did as ordered and started bashing in skulls with his gun. John looked for another magazine but was out. He put his hand gun away and came up with an idea. He resorted to kicking them in the face. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse the cultists made a counter attack. They started cutting there way through the zombies with cleavers and machetes. The cultists showed no discretion with what thy killed and Sasuke had already killed a couple of them with shurriken. Their leader was directing them from the back. Then Ino got a bright idea.

"Mind transfer no jutsu!!" Just then their leader froze. "success!!" The victory however was short lived. When her body fell limp it collapsed and fell off the fountain. She dropped into the zombies like a new meal that they graciously accepted. upon being bit she returned to her body and had to endure the jagged teeth and sharp claws of the ghouls. When Shikamaru heard her scream he saw her being eaten alive. At that one point in his life he didn't mutter troublesome or put his hands in his pockets and act lazy. He went all out on the zombies killing his girl. Or at least he was about to when Neji grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Let me go Dammit!!"

"She is gone! Don't waste your life like that!"

"I said let me go!!" He wouldn't stop thrashing even after Ino's screaming had become a loud moan. Neji Then pinched a pressure point on his neck and knocked him out not wanting to deal with it, he would have time to mourn her later...if there is a later. The fight was once again a stalemate with the cultists getting wiped out for the most part. The few that lived retreated into the movie theater. All that was left was 2 marines 4 ninjas and about 500 zombies. The fight had gone on for hours. Naruto was low on chakra due to kage bushinns. The marines were pushing their limits as well. The rest of the team was okay for awhile yet.

"I'm going to try something."

"What are you going to try Sasuke?" asked Tenten

"A fireball, stand back!!"

"What!? You will catch the building on fire!!" Yelled Naruto

"How are you gonna make a fireball?" asked Jackson.

"We have no choice move-" right then gun fire was heard in the plaza, The zombies were getting cut to ribbons by the hollow-tip rounds of the assault rifles. A shotgun was heard in the mix as well as some pistols. They heard the cry of "remember the Alamo" from the Marines coming to the rescue. After about ten minutes of shooting the battle was over and all the zombies in the plaza were dead. In the group of people that rescued them was Dirk, Riley, Johnson, The MC, The pilot, the crew chief and the rest of the marines.

"Thanks a lot for the help we were in deep shit." said Jackson as he walked over to the group and sat down. The Rest of the water fountain Texans did other things. John went to where he dropped his Battle rifle and found it. However the Barrel was bent to the left, rendering it useless. He dropped it , cursed and hiked over to the master chief.

"Did you get your sour kraut?"

"Yes I did. The store owner yelled something about vandalism and had this guy hostage. He charge me with a cart that had lots of sharp tools on it. One burst from my rifle and he was down. The kid woke up later and gave me an evil smile then 'poofed' away in a cloud of smoke."

"Thats great, here you can have my battle rifle ammo. I don't need it. Oh and Jackson needs a new rifle so is Peterson's still open?"

"Yes it is."

"Fine lets get out of here we can't get Steven's stuff at the moment. The zombies are gonna be here soon." With that the humans went back to their safe zone. The mood of the security was a mix. The people were happy to have the group back and at the same time mournful at the loss of Ino and Stevens. The marines held a tiny funeral for the dead but not was said. only four people were dead so far and it could have been worse. Life would have to go on. Shikamaru would have some trouble with it though. Choji was there for him but he needs time. John restocked on .45 ammo for his pistol but faced a different problem.

"Darn, do we have any extra rifles. I lost my battle rifle."

"Sorry John we don't have any modern military weapons except for handguns but we do have this." The marine gave John an old assault rifle.

"An old AK-47 huh...well beggars can't be choosers, give me the ammo." The Ninjas were all silent not even Naruto was saying anything. Hinata was crying silently while Sakura was balling her eyes out. Their respective men held all of them. Naruto and Hinata were listening to Dirk read out of his Bible. The only person that wasn't upset was Aryn who just sat there cleaning his desert eagle. The group of trapped humans were sad but they would live...for the time being they still had to escape the zombies and crazy freaks that threatened them every day.

_**A.N. Well I finally got it done. If anyone is wondering why none of the marines have magnums, it's because after halo 1 they sucked and this fic has halo 3 weapons and vehicles. I will get started on chapter 4 ASAP. **_


	4. News of the outside world

**Hear you go**

Day 47, June 10th 2021 Willamette Colorado shopping mall 6:57 AM.

The security room was quite. The main population of the living were sleeping or trying. Two men sat on the heliport. One Had black hair put up into a ponytail while the other had blue hair and Military fatigues. The marine was was readying aloud from a book to the other who was staring into space but was listening. It had been 7 days since the Death and reanimation of Ino Yaminaka. Since that time Shikamaru kept to himself and didn't say much. Was usually on the roof watching the clouds for hours at a time only coming in to sleep and eat. No one commented on it except for Aryn and it only happened once he said something along the lines of "He needs to get over the Bitch." He was going to say more but he got a mouthful of fist from a pissed Sakura. Every morning they would be on the heliport. Dirk would be reading scripture and Shikamaru would listen. He usually was silent but sometimes would ask questions.

"Your God seems to strict on how to get to heaven."

"How so?"

"Well you say the only way to heaven is to trust in this Jesus. That would mean Ino and any others went to hell."

"Well...not exactly. God is Just and Merciful. And maybe he takes in people who never had a chance to know. Just like babies that die young or at birth." Before Shikamaru was able to reply they heard distant gunfire. It was automatic and was getting closer.

"Is that your army?"

"No I don't recognize the gunfire. And there is only a couple guns by the sounds of it."

"It's coming from town but I can't tell how far away it is. I will go get John or someone with binoculars."

"Get Hinata or Neji too they can help." "How?"

"They can use their blood limit to see out there."

"um...okay I will be right back."

**In the security room lounge**

"John!! Brad!! There is gunfire coming from town!!

"so what we can't go out there."

"Just come on. Oh and Neji you to."

"What? Fine I'm coming."

**John, Neji, Brad, And Riley follow Dirk to the roof**

When they reached the roof they met up with Shikamaru. The gunfire was definitely closer then earlier. They stood there for a minute then Neji got impatient. "Byakugan". The telltale veins in his eyes showed up and he took a look in the direction of the gun fire. He saw a white pick-up truck with people on board. It was speeding through the streets with the people shooting into the zombies they saw.

"What do you see?" asked Shikamaru

"I see a truck with eight people on board. Three in the pick-up and five in the cockpit. They are all armed and most of them are shooting. Three automatics and a couple other types. They just turned and are headed this way."

"How the Hell can he see that?" Asked Brad. Right about then The truck came into view steaming towards the mall. Yelling could be heard from the truck as it came very close to the entrance of the mall. With no regard to the glass doors that were almost nonexistent anyway were definitely gone after they drove into the mall. The people in the security room could here the shooting now and were kind of worried. The people in the truck may be insane was the thought. The group on the roof made their way to the monitor room. The truck was in the middle of paradise plaza The people on board which proved to be 6 men and 2 women were heavily armed and well stocked on ammo. They had some pick the truck clean of supplies while they others kept the zombies away.

"Move Move Move!! Lets get to the bathroom we can find a way into the vents from there!!" Said one of the men. They all ran in a mob into the girls bathroom.

"Do we have a camera that covers the bathroom?" Without a reply Otis hit a key and a different image showed the girls bathroom. The 8 people had gotten to work. They had a man with a world war two 30 caliber machine gun keeping the few zombies that tried to get in out. The others were putting vietnam style GI back packs into the vent with each person. When the rear guard was the last one he ditched the gun and climbed into the vent. After that they lost all sight of them.

"Damn now they can get anywhere in the mall. There is only one vent in the security room area and it's right in the lounge. We need to watch it. They may be hostile like the other people we have seen. In the event that they come in our vent everyone will need to hide. If they are hostile they will be dealt with accordingly.

"I can help with the concealment." said The Red eyed Genjutsu master. The people just waited and sure enough, They heard Them in the vents above after maybe 45 minutes. They heard one curse the crammed space and another tell him to shut up. Kurenai ran through some hand seals and everyone in the security room became invisible. When they reached the outlet they heard them talk.

"Ok this one looks clear. Tommy give me the torch."

"Right." After that a little flame appeared by the outlet and started to cut the vent piece. After a couple minutes the vent fell down. Then a Backpack came out of the hole and landed on the floor followed by some grunts of discomfort. Then a man dropped out of the vents. To say a man is an over statement. He looked like he was 17 or 18. His clothes were hunting fatigues and Marine boots he had a thompson SMG in his hands and an old ww2 helmut. He shouldered his weapon and looked around the room he was completely unaware of the many people watching him.

"Main room clear!" Then the next person who came out was a girl. She had red hair up in a pony tail and an M1 Garand. She was about the same age as the boy. Her clothes were Identical to his. Then a kid that looked he was 14 or so came out with an M1 carbine. Then The others came out. They all had hunting fatigues on with ww2 helmets, They all looked like they were in there senior year of highschool. They had ww2 weapons and grenades of the modern era. When they were all out They got there packs together and placed them in a corner.

"Ok Start clearing these rooms. I don't think we need more zombies at the moment. Then we will set up and gather up what supplies we can." Without a word they went to work. They kicked open each door ready to spray the room. When they didn't find anyone they came back into the lounge, all but one.

"Hey Floyd the door leaving the security room is welted shut." The leader now known as Floyd ran over and saw the door. The others followed suit.

"The entrance to the air ducts is open." said the rather good looking red head.

"Okay there was or is someone here. Maybe they are out in the mall but they might be crazy so keep your weapons at the ready. After hearing that They disbanded except for Floyd and another man his age.

"Well Cody, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Could be a potential bush whack. Or they could have split, but the fact remains that there are lots of crates of ammunition for weapons and food as well as some guns. I think they're coming back."

"Ok well lets hope that they are friendly because we don't need more psychopaths to deal with. especially after this world went dungeons and dragons. Have Jake and Tonya put the MG42 with the extra barrels in the closet over there. Then layout your sleeping bags. and get some rest if you can considering we haven't slept in 2 days, I will keep first watch."

"Okay I'll get to it." With that he went to inform the others. Floyd on the other hand figured that the people were still there. He walked over to where he swore someone was standing. With all the crazy stuff he'd seen he believed that this kind of shit could happen. He walked over and made eye contact with an Invisible Hinata and Smiled. He took a step back and removed his helmet and looked back at her. Suddenly he swung it at her with all his strength. She panicked and caught the helmet in mid-air.

"AH HA FOUND YOU!!" He yelled letting go of his helmet and bringing his Thompson to bear and jamming it in her face. The Genjutsu was dispelled from Hinata as he Grabbed her with one hand and threw her onto the ground. Cody And the kid ran in with their M1 carbines ready to kill.

"Who are you and why were you invisible!!"

'I will be strong like Naruto-kun.'

"If you don't answer I won't hesitate to kill you. I'v done worse then this and I won't let my friends die no matter what. That includes killing other people."

"Um...Floyd you should let her go."

"Why" He turned to see Neji holding a kunai to Cody's neck and Naruto holding the kid. He just realized he was surrounded by a large number of people. some with melee weapons and others with guns. He saw the others in his party also captured. He put his gun down and retrieved his helmet. He then put his hands up.

"Ok I give up don't shoot and or stab us." He said in a monotone.

Then a man he recognized as a national hero came up to him and picked him up by the collar. He dragged him over to his friends then Cody and the kid were deposited with them. The marines trained their sights on them as did the armed civilians.

"This looks bad doesn't it Jake?" asked Jake. The kid nodded and was obviously shaking.

"Well what do we have here? A bunch of kids that came looking for a fight? That doesn't suit well with us." Asked a black man.

"w-what. We didn't come for a fight. We came to escape the Zombies outside."

"Well you have some items that belong to men of my organization." accused a Marine with an AK-47.

"Hey we took these off dead leather necks. They were killed by a riot in detroit. We were on the move and had to scrounge what we could." Said Cody.

"What about the world war 2 helmets and weapons?"

"We took these from an Army surplus store in Denver. The owner was not around so we took what we wanted."

"And the truck?"

"We stole that from a dealership. okay."

"Riley, what did you find in there bags?"

"Well in the one marked "Floyd" I found a book called band of brothers, a small laptop, a bible, a few movies, and a few copies of a series called Icha Icha Paradise. Other then that mostly ammo, MRE's grenades and other survival stuff."

"What Movies?"

"uhhhh...saving private ryan, Band of brothers, passion of the christ, and Monty python and the holy grail."

After he was Done Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura came up and punched him once each calling him a pervert. After they were done Riley went through the others bags and finding Icha Icha paradise in all their packs, even the girls except for Jake the 14 year old.

"So we have a bunch of thieving perverts here. What to do with them?"

"Don't do anything to us. The outside world is hell on earth. If you were out there you would understand."

"Really...Please elaborate.'

"Well where do I start...I guess I will start at the beginning of it all. 33 days ago I was sitting in my living room watching an episode of My name is Earl when the Show was interrupted by the news. It said something about Zombies attacking All the major cities on the east coast. The Zombies were in Detroit and Grand rapids too. I lived in a small town called Daytown in Michigan. The Zombies were leaving the cities and spreading into the countryside. My Dad was in Belgium for the week and my mother has been dead for a couple years now so I was alone. The Zombies were in Daytown it less then a day. At least thats what I heard. I got the hell out of there When I heard they were coming. I was on foot with little supplies and a crow bar for my only weapon. In the town of Oxford I ran into 2 young men by the names of Cody and Jake(nods towards them)They were trying to get out of any populated area so we grouped up and headed westward. My Primary objective was to get to my Girlfriend Tonya in Goodrich(nods towards the red head). When I found her she had killed her parents because they were zombies. We took Their car and started driving south. We had to drive strait into the hell that was detroit To get out of the state. The car stalled out in the middle of the city. We had to hike the streets with no weapons but a .22 pistol, a crow bar and a machete. thats when we found the 12 dead marines and a passenger hog. We took there boots and pistols and what ever ammo they had and kept going. In the suburbs we saved these 3 people here(points at two blonds and a brunet) they were cornered by the flesh eaters and we killed the bastards. They climbed aboard the Hog until we were in Illinois when the Ran out of Gas. We were lucky. The Hog died across the street from a ford dealership. we took a white pick-up and drove off with the supplies from the Hog. We came across her in the middle of nowhere In Kentucky(points at the black haired girl). She climbed aboard and we drove to the west. Now everyone thought that the zombies were created by the virus. However that changed when people reanimated that had been dead for 50 years. The Virus wasn't airborne because then we would all be dead. Plus I was reading this study done by the government that proved it was dark magic. I thought it was bullshit at first but I saw images taken by scientists of skin and blood cells. The had this black aura around them that made their blood black and keeps the body going. The Story of necromancy was spreading everywhere. When We reached Denver It was Deserted We didn't see a single Zombie or human. We needed weapons In a bad way so we searched the city in hopes that we would find a gun store. Well The first thing we found was an army surplus and reenactment store. We went in and found lots of guns and bullets. Thats when we got almost all of our weapons. Cody and my welted a pintle mount in the pick-up of the truck for the 30 caliber and MG42. Then we Started to head west because we heard that no zombies got into the west or were created there. we were cutting through Willamette and we met this guy. He said his name was...Jiraiya I believe. He was the one who gave us the books. He said that he was headed to the mall and that there was a defendable security room. Thats why we came here. We climbed through the air vents until we got here and we entered. The Reason I found her was because When I was close I heard a small 'eep' so thats how I knew. Now I'm surrounded by a bunch of people that want to kill me by the looks of it. All we did was come in and set up shop. We wouldn't have hurt you if we saw you."

"says the guy who is at the mercy of his captors."

"Well we aren't lying we just don't want to die." said Tonya

"Let them go."

everyone looked at The new man in the room.

"Ero-Sennin? When did you get here?"

"Just now"

"Where the hell have you been Ero-Sennin!"

"Around town looking for places to do research. American adult films are very good for this. But I have ran out of movies and books so I have come to join you all."

"You were Doing research at a time like this!! You damn Pervert Are you retarded!? yelled Sakura.

"What ever. Just let them go. The 2 days they were with me I learned to trust them. They are good people just give them a chance."

There was a space of time where no one did anything but eventually Brad and waved the marines and militia off.

"Thanks for that I was really close to pissing my pants" Jake told Jiraiya.

"No problem just don't get on their bad side or I will be partly responsible."

"What ever." That was all that was said before the 8 new comers picked up their things and headed towards a room to get some needed rest.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I know there was no action but there will be next chapter. This chapter was important to the story line.**


	5. KIA's And MIA's

**AN: I own Nothing. I have the rest of the story mapped out and ready to type. I just need the motivation to type my story. There will be a trilogy if things work out, I have Ideas for the other two.**

Two blond men stood on the roof to the mall overlooking the town. Both about medium height and leanly built.

"I wonder if they forgot about us or something?" asked the one on the right.

"No Riley, They have problems of their own is probably the reason that no help has come. No one really sees saving less then twenty marines as much of a priority. And besides the kid said that the whole world had problems involving the undead." Said the one on the left.

"Your right about that John but still we need a plan to escape. There are over one hundred of us now and the supplies in the mall are going to can soon. Not to mention were almost out of military ammunition and weapons. The other weapons are like what you have...outdated civy stuff."

"I understand where we stand sergeant but thanks anyway, isn't Cortana and the crew chief working around the clock trying to fix that bird?" Asked John.

"There working on it. However even if we did get it working you are aware that we can only take 18 people at most including the crew. How the hell do we get the other 80 out?"

"Where is Johnson and the chief? Shouldn't they be here too?" asked John.

"I don't know where they are or where Brad is. So we are the highest rank here that I could find."

"Shit! I don't know! I don't know!"

Riley just kind of stared at John for a few minutes as he flipped out in shock. This was the first time his commander lost his cool. When he settled down he sat down and bowed his head in defeat to their current predicament.

"do we have anyone out right now?" John asked Riley.

"Yes sergeant we have 16 people out right now."

"Who?"

"Uh..." Riley said as he fumbled with a note pad. "December 16, we have out there...Private Parks, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Private McFarthy, Private Dale, corporal Jackson, Jiraiya, Private Beezly, Private Riben, Sergeant Reeko, Private Roden, Gunnery Sergeant Walkens, Lance Corporal Dirk, and 1st lieutenant Zanivich."

"Why the Heck is the Pilot out there? She may be LT. but she needs to fly the bird."

"She wanted some action and since the chief can fly we let her go."

"And the crew chief?"

"Same reasons."

"Where are they?"

"Last seen in El Fresca plaza, Sergeant."

"Thanks for the report sergeant Riley, That is all."

"Right sergeant Albus, But before I go I have one last thing."

"Go ahead Sergeant Riley."

"The reason the food is going bad is because someone destroyed the electric current powering the freezers. We know it was done by a person because the wires were all hacked up. Someone is screwing with us."

"Thank you Riley, is that all?"

"Yes sergeant." He then went turned and went inside.

_'God help us'_

* * *

The sixteen men and women had long since split into Into three groups of six, five, and five. Sasuke and Sakura took Pvts. Roden, Beezly, and Riben with them and they were the only humans left in El Fresca plaza. They were walking by the water fountain when Pvt. Riben Posed a question.

"So...Sasuke...Where are we headed to? I don't recall any food or gun stores in this plaza. Are we going to the Hard ware store?"

"No. Sakura wants new jewelry." The three american devil dogs stopped in their tracks. Beezly Looked at him like he was insane. "What the Fuck! We were sent for food are any tools and weapons we could scrape up, not looting useless Shit. We-" Sasuke turned around and looked him with his Sharingan active. The marines all backed away and Sasuke stepped forward. After a couple of minutes Beezly lost it and ran back into the entrance plaza as fast as he could in his body armor. Then he was gone. He deactivated his blood limit and looked at the other two. The put their hands up in defeat. He turned around and they started walking. Riben leaned over and whispered to Roden.

"What the hell did he do? Sure the Eye was creepy but it scared Dave Shitless."

"I have no clue man but we need to drop it. We'll report it later to Johnson." Roden whispered back. He nodded and the continued until they reached Jared's Jewelry store. Sasuke turned around and looked at Riben and Roden.

"Watch the Door. If any Zombies come deal with them or you deal with me. Understood."

"Yes Sir, Captain Emo Fucktard!" Riben said and about face towards the door. Roden just looked at him. Don't count on our loyalty. If it gets bad were leaving you and your psycho bitch girlfriend as zombie chow." He then turned and stood next to Riben. Sasuke gave them both death glares._ 'these Americans have no respect for those better then them.'_

He walked over to Sakura and groped her butt. She jumped then settled back down. "Hey what are you looking at Babe?"

"Platinum rings and golden necklaces. I can't decide what I want." Roden and Riben started shooting with their battle rifles on semi-auto.

"Why don't you take them all? No one will care."

"But it won't feel right! I need to feel like I'm really shopping." The marines started hammering on full-auto now.

"Listen we don't have long, Those fools cannot fight forever."

"I will do what I want-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Riben went down from a horizontal slash to the face.

"Holy Shit! They have weapons!" Roden Yelled as he backpedaled to the two ninjas.

"What are doing! Get back there and fight!" Barked Sasuke.

"Fuck you Dip shit!" Roden ran over to a display case that was taller then him and he climbed up.

"Don't worry babe we'll get you out of here." Sasuke started to fight with the dead in close combat with a kunai. He learned his mistake fast as he was blocking knifes, clubs, and axes or what ever they could find. One zombie got a lucky hit on him with a pipe broke some ribs. He recoiled and jumped into them. One zombie came up from behind was about to bite him in the neck. Roden looked through his scope and squeezed off a round and took off it's head. The Dead were being repelled as it would seem until Sasuke felt his leg being cut up. he glanced down and saw a little girl biting into his leg. The blood trained from his face. He dropped his kunai and fell to his knees. As he was slipping into death he had one last thought._ 'I was defeated by...corpses?' _ From Roden's point of view it wasn't pretty. He went down and was swarmed by hungry ghouls. Seconds later he was one of them. Sakura lost it. She was bawling her eyes out and screaming her head off. Roden tried calling to her but she didn't hear him so he covered her as long as he could until they were on top of her. It wasn't long before Roden was the last man left. The zombies surrounded him and started reaching up to him hungrily. He fired until he was out of bullets then he switched to his .357 revolver. And started blowing heads off (literally). He only had 50 bullets so it didn't last long._ 'Well it's over huh? This is the end of Private Trace Charlie Roden. Well I better call the other groups.'_

He clicked his communication button on his helmet. "The is team charlie everyone checkin please."

"Alpha team checking in, this Jackson."

"Bravo team checking in, This is Reeko."

"Base checking in, this is Albus"

"Base, did Beezly make it back OK?"

"Yes Roden, he made it back."

"Good because he is the last member of fire team charlie. Well besides me but I won't last long."

"The two Shinobi are down?" Asked Cpl. Jackson from Fire team Alpha.

"Yes they are. Just a warning. These zombies are using weapons now so be carful. I haven't seen them using guns yet so be carful. Goodbye guys, It was an Honor to serve with all of you." He took out a grenade and pulled the pin. "STARS AND STRIPES FOREVER!" He jumped into the crowd of ghouls before exploding into fire and shrapnel killing anything within 20 feet of him.

* * *

Alpha team was the closest to the explosion. The two shinobi and four marines stopped in their tracks and held their breath for a minute and changed their headings. Lead by Cpl. Jackson the made their way to the store. The plaza was littered with corpses from head and body shots. They walked the one hundred yard stretch shooting anything that moved which was just twitching zombies. "Holy shit." said Pvt. McFarthy. Their was a crater in the store about five feet deep and ten feet around. Is was filled with body parts. In the center were the remains of Roden. His right arm was gone and so were both his legs. his left arm was lacerated all the way up. His torso was a mess, cuts and holes were aplenty. His head was untouched however. He looked at peace. Jackson went over and took his dog tags and any personal effect that weren't destroyed including a picture of his wife. When he was done Dirk went over and gave him last rights. Naruto and Hinata were shedding some tears for their fallen friends. Pvt. Dale went over and snatched the revolver from the rubble.

"Five more people out of the game huh? Well we need to head back. Today has been a large failure. Lets get back before we die." Said Cpl. Jackson

"THIS BRAVO, WE NEED HELP NOW!!"

"Calm down bravo, what happened?" Asked from the security room.

"We have been jumped by this dudes in camouflage! There doing some weird crap! Reeko and Walkens are dead and Zanivich is wounded! We need Hel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Then static was all they could hear.

"Alpha team, go after Bravo team. We will send reinforcements. There in wonderful plaza "

"Alright men and women lets move!" Ordered Jackson and they took off.

* * *

Alpha team ran towards the explosions and gunfire coming from Bravo. With Dirk in front they blasted through any zombie that was dumb enough to get in their way. even so, It took them well over an hour to get to Bravo and the fighting had long since stopped.

"Do you think there..." queried Dale

"Stow it, we don't know anything." Barked Jackson. When they got up to the roller coaster entrance they found Sergeant Reeko laying on the steps. Three kunai and two shurikken imbedded in his chest. They went right through his armor. His assault rifle still read 32 rounds, full. They continued up until they found the crew chief hanging over the rail on the first landing. Blood was oozing out of his ears and eyes. His Glock 18 was next to him. It was empty. When they reached the rider loading area they found Parks doubled over. He had several kunai in his stomach and two in his chest. His rifle was no where to be found.

"Jiraiya! Zanivich! Are you here!" Cried McFarthy. Dale started taking ammo from Parks. He moved to the other side of the loading area and found seven bodies. He approached the closest one nudged it with his boot. Nothing happened so he flipped it over. He looked at the face but to discover it was masked._ 'these guys must be the camouflage people that hit bravo. what the hell!?'_

He looked at the head and saw a headband that looked just like Naruto's except it had a musical note on it. "uh guys! I found something that you should see."

"What is it!" Dirk yelled from the other side.

"These dudes are wherin' those ninja headband things. But they have musical notes on them." He yelled back.

"WHAT!" Yelled Naruto. He quickly ran over and looked at the bodies. "Sound Shinobi. Why are they here?" Naruto thought aloud.

"only one of these guys was killed by a gun, see." He pointed to a women wherein the sound headband. She had a burst from an assault rifle in her stomach. The rest were beat up and one was smashed by a rasengan.

"Seven dead too three dead and two missing huh." McFarthy said as he handed Jackson their dog tags.

"Gather up the ammo then we head back to the security room. Someone get a picture or something." said Jackson. Dirk took a picture of the bodies with his phone and then kept watch while Dale and McFarthy took ammo. They headed to the vents and climbed through them until they got to the security room to report.

* * *

"Seven KIA, and two MIA. Plus Beezly who ran off." Said Staff Sergeant John Albus. He was talking to the whole group. "The dead are as follows:

Private Trace Roden

Private Michael Parks

Private Kevin Riben

Sergeant Albert Reeko

Gunnery Sergeant Darrel Walkens

Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha, Rank Jounin

Sakura Haruno of Konoha, Rank Chunnin

Jiraiya the Toad sannin, and first lieutenant Karin Zanivich are missing in action. Let us have a moment of silence for the men and women who have fallen to the Dead and what ever other powers that are against our survival." Most of the people went silent except for a few that said some prayers. The ninja weren't holding it in well except for Neji who was naturally less emotional and Shikamaru who hasn't shown any feelings since Ino died six months ago, then that Shino guy never shows emotion anyway. Naruto didn't shed one tear he just turned and left, Hinata tailing him. The last of the marines were keeping their poker faces on but on the inside, they were hurting. The people started funneling out of the main room. John and Riley walked into the monitor room to find Frank, Brad, Chief, Johnson, and Otis.

"Where the hell have you been! We could have used you and now seven people are dead!" Yelled John who was getting red in the face. Riley put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's done is done Buddy, I miss them too but we need to move on."

"Ok listen you two. We have some information for you." Said Brad. He Motioned for Frank, the Chief, and Johnson to step up to the table. Frank pulled out some photos from his exploits. About twenty or so.

"Ok we have been doing some investigating and we have come up with some info." Frank said. "We have been snooping around. We being Brad, the Chief, and Johnson. We may know who is responsible for all of this." Both John and Riley's eyebrows shot up. He had their attention.

"Well, I have been running around this mall finding a story as you know, but I have also been trying to find out who is responsible for this fiasco. nine months ago I saw this man running around." Frank held up a picture of a man that looked about twenty with silver hair and glasses. He had some of those sound ninja with him. "He was collecting the bodies of some marines that had just been killed. From your company. The Chief had seen this man as well some months ago in the supermarket. Then me and Brad saw him again five months ago with another man." He showed them a picture of a man with long black hair and the palest skin you could have, His eyes were slits. The silver haired man was bowing to him and so were the sound ninja. There were 24 in attendance. "We have determined that this man is the leader of the hostile humans, but we only recently decided that this man was the necromancer." The Master Chief took a video card out of his helmet and placed it in the only working computer they had. He placed laptop on the table for all to see. The film showed the pale man and the silver haired man. "Are the preparations ready Kabuto?" Asked the pale man.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. You may begin when ready." The pale man know known as Orochimaru started making seals with his hands and saying a bunch of words that that the Americans couldn't catch. It went on for about five minutes then black energy that looked evil enough for a Paladin a mile away to get his headings. The energy spread out into a blanket and covered the couple hundred bodies surrounding the men. After Orochimaru was done the bodies all stood up and their eyes started glowing red. Then they started moaning and walking towards the camera. Assault rifle chatter was heard as well as Johnson swearing before the film was cut off. "We nearly died getting back here with that video today. This is some troubling shit. we need to get out of here soon." Said Johnson.

"It's worse then you think." Said Otis. "The security feeds have shown him under the mall building an army of Zombies in the underground parking garage. He has somewhere around 30000 zombies down there."

John looked at the men around the table then glanced at the people in the bunk areas.

"...Nuts"


	6. Gettysberg

**AN: I own nothing**

The pitter patter of the rain mixed with the falling snow made an ugly site on this christmas morning. But no one in this world was celebrating the coming of santa or the birth of Jesus. Most people were wondering if God even existed right now, or if they would live through the day. The idea of peace on earth and good will towards man. This day was the anniversary of the creation of hope for man and 2000 years later hope was in the grasp of only a select few countries. One being the United States of America. The country was on the verge of total victory of the undead scourge, From the rocky mountains, Cuba, and Quebec, The united states sent its regrouped and rearmed military into the states to retake the motherland that has been paid for in blood by it's people that love her. First from the British, then the Germans, and against others that would threaten her. Now the soldiers of america were fighting people that once shared their beliefs and customs, People they loved. Now there country was in arms reach of freedom. One of the last places that still had many Zacks as the infantry called them was in front of the division. Gettysburg. The men that had been in the thick of the war since it began. Granted the war was almost over, it would stay that way until every zombie was put to rest in the country. The screaming eagles watched the spectacle from the hills. Once housed the confederate army in 1863, Now the 101st and 82nd airborne were up in those hills. These 20,000 men and women were about to make a push from Pennsylvania to Maryland.

* * *

"Easy company!! Come on gather around Ladies and Gentlemen!!"

_'What the hell does the captain want now?'_ I got up and grabbed my M-16, and my kit.

_'Maybe they recovered some battle rifles! Or real body armor. Not this shit from 2008.'_ As I trudged over to where what was left of my company, I looked around at my fellow countrymen. Most had determined looks about them, some had tired are fatigued looks while there was the occasional indifference.

Captain Jeff Flenston, I man from what used to be Rhode Island was the toughest son of a bitch i've ever had the misfortune to know. He feared nothing I swear! He was the type of guy that would charge a horde of zacks in his boxers in the dead of winter with a rusty walmart spatula and kill them all with out getting bit or hurt in any way. Damn admirable, but stupid. As for me I'm your standard paratrooper these days. uniforms, armor, and weapons from the last decade due to shortage of equipment. Pvt. Joseph Westly is my name killing zombies is my game.

"Ok, everyone here's the battle plan. Dog company will go through the open field south of Gettysburg, towards the town. Fox and Charlie will be on their left flank and Idem and Golf will be on the right. 100 yards behind Dog will be able company, with Baker on the left flank and Hotel on the right. We will be in reserve. They will be in two quarter mile long lines that approach the town, and eliminate the Zacks in the area. Should things go to hell, us and the Hornets will come to help. The liberation of this town has been given to the 506th airborne regiment so lets not fuck this up. Now Move it! Were headed down to the edge of the woods!"

What a pain the ass, at least were not the poor sons a guns running a second pickets charge reenactment. At the bottom of the woods I could see across the field with my binoculars. The horde was futzing around the edge of the town. I could my brothers and sister walking across the field to retake this plot of history. The Zombies seemed to stop altogether, that was unexpected. They shuffled over to the stone wall that the union troops held in the civil war and formed lines, Is that a sword in its hand...OH SHIT!! He has a rifle! The zombies started producing guns from their backs. Dog company must have saw it because they hit the dirt and started shooting 50 yards too early. Other companies followed suit. But regardless of all the shit in the air, Only a few went down. The zombies returned fire. Horrible aim, but when there is so many it doesn't mean much. The men in the second line started to drop. A few at a time, then more and more. I watched with petrified horror as the dead sent a close combat group to attack the men that were prone. Outnumbered and outgunned this mission did go strait to hell. I could hear the screams and moans of the dead and dyeing. The worst was when I heard the moans from behind. Over my communicator I could here the 82nd saying that the zombies had surrounded us. Fuck. "Westly! Were running for the pelicans! Lets go!" The captain yelled to me. I ran over to him and the company. We ran in a dead sprint for the birds, The thought didn't click in my head about the other soldiers. Everything was in shambles, men from tech units, pilots, mechanics, and soldiers like were jumping on anything that could fly.

_'the horror'_

My regiment joined the dead as my craft climbed into the sky. Tears started to form in my eyes, I wiped them away fast. I didn't want to set a bad example, not that anyone looked to a private for leadership. The pelican was loaded with complete strangers to me, I was the only guy from the 101st. The rest were from other outfits. From techs, medics, infantry, to other pilots. Not one other paratrooper. From the open door I could see seminary ridge, where we just were. From this altitude all I good really see was a mass of black and grey slowly advancing up the hills. Sometimes I would see a muzzle flash but I only counted 6 or 7. The door to the cockpit opened up and a short and stocky man walked out. He had the 82nd insignia on his arm and two stars on his collar.

_'Thank god, a general. At least we will know what's going on.'_

"Ok everyone. I have decided as the highest ranking man alive in this state. That we and the rest of the survivors head westward and meet up with the central american reclamation army."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out all my tears right then. The first warm water I had felt in months came down my face. I wasn't the only one crying, in fact only the general and guy from the first infantry division who looked pissed more then sad. The General walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, son. Let it out, we will have our day of deliverance." He went back into the cabin after that. I sat there next to a rather pretty nurse and let her cry on my shoulder about some friends of some such. I just wish I had a smoke.

* * *

"Merry christmas" said Dirk

Almost everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Who the fuck cares!?" some random guy yelled from another room.

"No one gives a shit about christmas! There is nothing to be happy about!" some other guy barked.

Riley put hi hand on Dirk's shoulder and shook his head. Dirk just walked away.

Since the master chief and Sgt. Johnson got that evidence as to what was going on, and Jiraiya came back with an injured pilot. John, The chief, Riley, Jiraiya, Brad, Johnson, Neji, Shikamaru, and Otis had been trying to come up with a plan of action. In fact that is what they were doing at the moment.

"Ok, lets go over the information...again." said a Brad that was tired and low on patience.

"We have roughly 30000 zombies to deal with now, around 20 of these sound ninja, a gay necromancer and his sex toy. Did I miss anything?" said a bored Riley.

"Well we all know what we have." Said John

"Might as well go over it again to refreshen our memory. It can't hurt." Said Sgt. Johnson.

Riley pulled out a notepad and flipped some pages. "Ok...we under 30 people that have been trained to fight. This includes 14 ninja, 1 spartan, 2 DHS agents, 9 marines, 1 pilot, and 2 ex-navy seals. Making a grand total of 29 trained people to fight. Since were in colorado most of the people here should at last be familiar with a gun. At best I would say we have around 60 people that can fight. That leaves around 70 that are defenseless. In the long run with our numbers, attacking would be a waste of people and resources. And we can't escape right now due to the weather. So were royally fucked." Finished Riley with his report.

"Your forgetting the new development with the zombies. The zombies have been using guns recently. And head-shots are now needed to kill them. That is why the marines need to ware their armor now." Said a bored Shikamaru.

"And the last piece of information is supplies. We are OUT of rounds for the battle rifles and assault rifles, As well as Riley's sniper rifle. The marines are now armed with the following weapons.

Albus- Russian AK-47, Colt M1911

McFarthy- M1A1 rifle, Beretta M92

Dale- German G3, Colt M1911

Beezly- chinese SKS, Glock 27

Riley- Remington 700 bolt action rifle, CAR-15, USP .45

Murrey Jackson- Russian AK-47, Colt .45 revolver

Dirk Jackson- MP5, mossberg combat shotgun, M1911

Aryn- AR-15, Desert Eagle

Johnson- HK-53, Magnum

Master chief- M-60, S.A.W., 2 desert eagles

We have plenty of ammo for these weapons but it won't last forever. We will need to get out soon. We don't know how long the food supplies will last either." Said Otis. Where he got a list of weapons they will never know.

"We can probe the enemy at least right? We should do that. Send a small team to go inflict some damage then retreat." Said Neji.

"Ok, but only volunteers." said Johnson.

John went into the main room and grabbed all the marines and ninja and brought them back into the monitor room.

"Were heading out to hit the enemy. I will lead the raid, I need four volunteers." said John

"I will" said Dale

"Me to" Answered Jackson

"Same here" said McFarthy

"I might as well" Said Neji

**Transition Chapter, About the army using M-16's. If the modern weapons were in short supply then they would definitely use the M-16. It's not a horrible weapon and we have been making them since 1964. **


	7. 4 more ninja 1 less marine

**I say sir, I own nothing except my OC's**

"we should be back in a couple of hours. We'll be back after we raise some hell." Said John as he and his raid group walked into the vents and started crawling. Upon reaching the door to paradise plaza John looked at his men.

"Everyone ready?" They gave him nods of approval and he opened the door. He stepped into the plaza with his rifle shouldered followed by Dale then McFarthy then Neji and lastly Jackson bringing up the rear.

EMPTY

There was strange. Not one zombie in the plaza. John motioned to his team to follow and headed to the far end of the plaza. "Neji, use your eye's. Is there any zombies in the movie theater?"

Neji made a seal and activated his blood limit. "No not one. Same with the rest of the plaza. Not a single one."

"Okay lets head into the park I don't see anything. Brace yourselves for the cold." Said John as he eased the door forward. They trudged through the snow and made their way to the food court.

"Do you guys notice that there are no zombie foot prints around here?" said McFarthy

"Your right thats odd, why- I see one. It's not moving at all." Said Dale. He kneeled down and shouldered his rifle. As the sights lined up on the zack's head he squeezed the trigger and fired off a bullet. With a loud crack the round was let loose and the zombies head exploded into a spray of flesh and rotted brains. However the body didn't fall over.

"Maybe it's frozen?" Said Jackson.

"Well lets go take a look gentlemen." Said John as he started jogging over to the corpse. When they got there they definitely found that it was frozen. And cold blood like substances oozed out of it's head. John stared at it for about a minute then trudged on. "Ok guys lets head into the food court." They opened the door to the cafeteria and once again there was nothing.

"What the hell? Where are they?" questioned Dale.

"Shhhhhhhh" said Neji as he listened. Then he heard them. The distant moans of the damned were finally heard.

"This way. They're most likely in the Wonderful plaza." He motioned for the marines to follow but the looked to John for orders as he was their NCO.

"Ok Neji lead the way." Said John as he fell in behind Neji with the marines in tow. They ran as fast as they could in their anti-ballistics armor. The incessant moaning got louder and louder until they could see the vermin. For some reason they were all looking strait up with their arms out stretched, moaning the day away.

"What the hell are they looking at?" Beezly looked up and just stared at what he saw.

"Hey, Joey? What are you looking at?" Dale looked up and his jaw dropped. McFarthy looked at the two men then he looked up he too just started staring. John and Neji just kept walking to the stairs. When they finally got there he turned around and found his men were still 20 yards away and staring at the ceiling. John looked up and saw what his men were looking at. Four people were standing on the ceiling.

"What the hell?" They seemed to be sticking to the ceiling and conversing. The weirdest thing was that two of their trench coats were defying gravity and and staying in a regular state.

"Uh...Neji can you make heads or tails of this?" John asked as he pointed towards the four.

"Um...they look familiar." Just then Dale broke out of his stuper and shot a zombie in the head, dropping it instantly. The zombies seemed to stop looking at the four people on the ceiling and came after the idiots on the floor.

"Ah Fuck! Damn it Dale!! Were not even prepared yet!" The dead started shuffling towards them.

"FIND A DEFENDABLE POSITION!!!!!" Screamed John as he took off up the stairs running faster then he should be able to in his armor. With the others on his tail, they ran past the mangled bodies of their former comrades and up to the boarding area of the roller coaster.

"That maintenance ladder!" Yelled McFarthy as he pointed to a ladder. He ran over and climbed up. He was followed by Dale then Jackson. After them Neji and John climbed up and were on top of the roof of the roller coaster boarding house and safe from the dead. Jackson looked up and saw the four people looking right at them.

Neji looked up and waved at them. "Hello! My name is Neji Hyuuga! Come down here!" Neji yelled in a commanding voice.

The ninja look to each other and just dropped down. Each one landing behind a marine and put a kunai to their necks.

"HOLY FUCK!!" Yelled Dale. None of the moved.

The woman behind John pulled out a kunai and cut John across the cheek. "Ow damn it! What the hell was that for!" She proceeded to lick the blood from from his face. "Your blood tastes realllly good."

"That is really sick!" Yelled Beezly.

"It's ok, there with me." said Neji They glanced at each other and they withdrew. The four people walked up and stood by Neji. The marines took some steps back and John taped up his face.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" asked John as he shouldered his AK-47. The rest of the marines followed suit.

"They're Konoha shinobi. All jonin level. From left to right this is Genma, Hayate, Ibiki, and lastly Anko. Guys these are united states marines. From left to right Sergeant John Albus, Private Dale, Private McFarthy, And Corporal Jackson. Guys why are you here?" Genma spoke up. "Our mission was to find and retrieve any Konoha ninja we find. Are you all that is left of the 17 we sent?" He looked a little worried.

John spoke up. "He is not the only one left. Actually only three are dead. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. The rest are in the safe house. Can you get us the hell out of here?" John lowered his rifle, so did the others.

"How many cough people do you have?" Asked Hayate

"Around 150 people, mostly women and children. We have been here since...march." said John

"In all honesty we don't have a way out either that jutsu sent us here and now we have no way back." Said Genma.

"Damn it!" Just as John said this a bullet went wising by his head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He set his rifle to full auto and emptied all thirty rounds into the horde maybe killing one.

"We need to get out of here. Do you have a place where we can rest?" asked Ibiki to Neji as the marines took up firing positions on the rim of the roof and started taking head-shots... except for John who kept firing into the crowd.

"Yes we do. It's a security room but until all the zombies are gone we can't get there. Well we could but those four will slow us down." said Neji, Pointing to the physically normal people.

"Lets leave them behind then." Said Anko

"I heard that!" Yelled Dale.

PING

A bullet smacked McFarthy in the chest. He fell back on his ass but got back up and started shooting again. A little dent in his breast plate. Jackson pulled out a frag grenade and through it blowing five zombies to pieces. John had regained his head and started firing one shot at a time. four by four the zombies were shot down. for hours they continued firing and killing. Until eventually their shoulders hurt so bad that a "Bang ow... Bang ow... Bang ow." was heard every shot. For six hours the marines fired their guns while the ninja did nothing of consequence. Eventually they ran out of ammo.

"Shit I'm out!"

"me too"

"Same"

BANG, **CLICK** "Now I am." said Dale.

"Well now what do we do?"

"Simple... We jump then we make our way to the vents... Now!" Yelled john and he slung his gun over his shoulder and jumped. After some hesitating the other three followed suit. They were lucky for a 40 ft drop. The men landed with a role immediately drawing their side arms and running towards the bathroom. They ran like nothing happened and entered the girls restroom out of site for the shinobi.

"Last time I saw a normal person jump that height they broke their legs" Said Anko

Soon after Neji followed there lead and jumped. The other leaf nin close behind. They saw the vent open and John standing there.

"Go Go Go!" Neji climbed into the vent followed by Ibiki, Hayate, Genma, then Anko. Lastly John went in. Once they were in they began to crawl. John being behind Anko had a great view up her skirt and got a small nose bleed.

"Hey...Anko...Do you always wear light lavender panties?" He received a swift kick to the face, right where his cut was. "Damn it!" She was glad he couldn't see her face because she blushed which didn't happen very often unless she was drunk. "Dale secure the paradise plaza bathroom. Where right behind you." John said over his radio.

"Copy that."

"Hey ninja dudes, We have a large group of nin with us but were also fighting nin too. We will debrief you when we get back, if we get back... Are those panties wet?"

WAM

"Ah Fuck!" John yelped while holding his face. He just didn't learn, Anko's blush was twice as fierce now. Fortunately for her, her companions weren't the types to tease her about it... well Genma and Hayate might when they're wasted but other then that she would be fine. They crawled until they reached the vent entrance to the paradise plaza. Dale and McFarthy dropped down and landed on the counter. "Clear" Said Dale over his radio. The others climbed down soon after.

"Ok, lets get the hell back to the security room." said John. They started running and as soon as they left the bathroom they were engaged by zombies. Dale opened Aimed his Pistol and put a hollow point round into a zombies head causing it to explode. Taking aim he dropped another by severing the spinal cord. John took the lead and pushed a little too far into the horde alone. A zombie opened it's mouth and lunged at him. John Side-stepped and rammed the pistol into it's mouth and blew the back of his head off. He dropped two more then turned to shoot another when the slide on his pistol slid back and locked signaling that it was empty. "DAMMIT" He through the gun away and drew his kabar. His way back to the group was blocked by the undead as more converged on him. He turned around and froze. He was looking Private Kevin Riben in the eyes. His eyes were glowing red and his skin was albino white. A long gash ran down the side of his face as he moaned like the rest of his undead kin. All time seemed to slow as Riben raised his battle rifle with one hand and pointed it at John's chest.

The Flash from the rifle was brighter then usual and the report from the gun seemed distant. John felt the hands grabbing him but it all that was obscured by the burning pain in his chest as he was dragged to the ground. Soon after everything went black.

* * *

A loud yell was heard as the group fought for each bloody inch. The zombies were starting to break as the misfit unit converged on the position where they had last seen John. Surely enough, he was lying there bleeding profusely from a bullet hole the size of a dime. A zombie was rustling with his breastplate while another was attempting to pull his helmet off. Genma drew two kunai from his pouch and stabbed each zombie in the head causing them to slump to the floor. McFarthy Removed John's chest piece and tore open his over and under shirt.

"He may have been hit in the heart." He gently tilted him and put his hand underneath to feel around.

"There is an exit hole the size of a fricken 50 cent piece. We need to move him now or he will die. I doubt however that he will live to get to the safe room."

"I can sense the chakra of that obnoxious brat... Give him to me." Anko picked up John and their forms were replaced by swirling leaves. The other Shinobi followed suit leaving the three marines standing there alone, tired, and with only 13 rounds on Jackson's person.


	8. All Hope Is Lost

**War is hell- General Sherman, civil war 1864**

**All of Beezly's lines in the last chapter belonged to Jackson. My bad.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Jackson, Dale and McFarthy weaved around the zombies in the parking lot as they ran away from the mall. Not ten minutes ago abandoned by the ninja. After they had been left behind, with less then fifteen bullets between them. Jackson announced that they were pulling out of the mall. The two privates followed orders out of curiosity more then loyalty and now here they are, about a mile away from the mall. Their pace had been slowed to a walk as they had not seen anything for a couple minutes. Dale finally spoke up after another ten minutes of silence.

"Um corporal, Why did we leave the mall anyway? I mean we have no supplies and just 13 bullets."

"Private, The position we were in was a run or die situation. We wouldn't have been able to get back to the security room without bullets and no rescue was coming because they will be hunched over the sergeant trying to save his life."

"Corporal Jackson! This could be considered AWOL! We might be court marshaled!" Put in Private McFarthy.

"I understand but another reason we left was so we might run into either law enforcement or the army or what ever. We can save our guys that way. Besides, We wouldn't have made it back anyway." The two younger marines, even if they were all under 25 nodded and continued walking towards the mountains in the west.

* * *

"There is nothing we can do." said a melancholy Dirk as he looked over the covered corpse of John Daniel Albus. His Blood was all over the floor. Red soaked bandages were strewn about. Another man down. Riley was not himself. His most repeated phase was "damn it, we made it so far" but regardless of his cursing the last marines were looking for something to do.

"Hey, What happened to my men? Where's Jackson, Dale, and McFarthy?" Asked a very perplexed sergeant Johnson.

* * *

The three runners were in the woods now. As the sun began to set, the thought of the cold dark undead filled night filled the minds of the leathernecks.

"Hey I think a see some light ahead... yup definitely light. What is the call corporal?" Asked Private McFarthy as he pointed his makeshift spear at a splotch of on the horizon. In truth it was a combat knife tied with metal wire to a four foot long stick.

"Right I see it." The two privates heard the hammer on his revolver click back. "I'll take point, lets go."

They moved forward at a slow and stealthy pace. The light got bigger and bigger until the dark shape of a small two story house was in their view. The silhouettes of some people inside put them on edge as they got closer. Jackson removed his helmet and put his ear against the door. He listened for talking and hoped to god that there was some. He heard some voices he didn't recognize and he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then he heard a voice he would know anywhere after a couple months of dealing with him. "That pervert is in there" he whispered to the nervous grunts as he stood up straight, put his helmet back on and knocked. Some movement was heard as well as the word 'shit' before he knocked again. "Hello! This is Corporal Jackson! I know your in there Jiraiya! Open the hell up!" A few minutes later, a window opened on the second story and a rope ladder fell down.

"Hurry up and get up here."

One by one the marines climbed up into the house. no one was around. Dale pulled up the ladder and closed the window. "Were down here!"

The trio descended the stairs until they found the four people in the house sitting around the table. Two people none of them recognized and the other two they did. Lieutenant Zanivich was sitting at the table with her left leg in a splint. Jiraiya sat across from her and the strangers sat at the sides.

"Lt. Zanivich! I'm glad to see you well." Said Dale as he walked around the room looking for a more suitable weapon.

"Who the heck are you two? Asked McFarthy as he pointed at the noobs.

"This is Yamato and this is Sai." Said Jiraiya "There are one of Konoha's rescue teams looking for us. However, The other two members of there team didn't make it."

"Yes, would you happen to know what became of our shinobi? We know of Ino's fate but not the others." Asked Yamato as he stood up.

"Yeah, they're fine except for that emo Sasuke and his pet Sakura. They died as well as Private Roden and Private Riben the day Jiraiya disappeared."

"Out of the sixteen people we sent out, how many came back?" Asked Zanivich.

"Seven, everyone in your group died and same with Sasuke's group except for Private Beezly who ran away." My team retrieved the weapons and tags from all of the dead marines except Riben, who reanimated and just a couple hours ago most likely killed John. Put a bullet right into his heart. Oh yeah! the Zacks use guns and melee weapons now. The only reason we are here is because we ran into four of your ninja that had also said that they were a rescue team. They Identified themselves as Hayate, Genma, Ibiki, and Anko. When John got shot they took him and they abandoned us and left us stranded in the mall with thirteen bullets and our knives. What royal douche bags."

"Watch your tongue when talking to someone of higher grade then you corporal!" Warned Zanivich. As much as He wanted to, he couldn't take her seriously because she was too good looking and even when she was pissed she didn't look like she meant it.

"Well I am Sorry Ma'am. Put I don't recall speaking to you." Uttered Jackson.

"You know damn well that I know that. Yamato is higher in rank then you so speak with respect. That is an order."

"Yes Ma'am! Ok well after they disappeared we knew we couldn't make it back in our current condition so we left in hopes of running into friendly forces. And so, here we are. As far as I know, there are still around 150 people in that mall and supplies are almost gone. We have cleaned this mall out and all we have left is the emergency rations. Soon there will be a time when they will be out of bullets."

"OH do you guys by a small chance happen to have some guns here?" Asked an apprehensive McFarthy. He had already cleaned the room out.

There are some rifles on a bed upstairs. go knock yourselves out" Said Zanivich. He ran upstairs and a couple minutes came back down with three rifles.

"Ok, We have a swedish AG m/42; A Belgian FN m/1949; and lastly a Russian SVT-40. Whoever owned this place liked European weaponry. Dibs on the rusky gun."

* * *

"Ok, We are not going to lie to you. Were in a tight spot." Brad has gathered everyone together and was giving the people a run down on the situation. "As for fighting strength, we only have 6 marines left, 17 ninja, and only 20 of you people that can use weapons. If we eat 1 meal a day we can last maybe a month longer before we starve and bullets become scarce." _These people don't seem surprised, they're not dumb they must have guessed we were in a bad spot._ "The population of zombies has increased over the past couple of weeks. I know that we- what the hell is that noise? Will those corpses ever stop banging on the damn door!" Aryn walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Hey creepers, could you pllllllllease keep it down? Brad here it trying to tell us nicely how were screwed." The pounding seemed to stop for a moment, Aryn raised an eyebrow at his accomplishment. Not a moment later a Huge fist pounded into the door. Aryn fell on his butt but drew his side arm and started shooting into the door, weakening it even more.

"NO STOP YOU FOOL!" Yelled Brad as he, Beezly and Frank ran into the room with the door connected to the unsealed hallway. Beezly grabbed Aryn and pulled the gun from his hands. However the damage had been done and the zombies bent the door halfway horizontally. Frank and Brad tried in vain to fix the door.

BANG

Frank fell back with a bullet in his chest. "FRANK" Brad let go of the falling door and started to treat his comrade. It didn't take long for the undead to pile through the opening and go to work. Beezly grabbed a stunned Aryn a drug him into the adjacent monitor room while the Chief and Johnson provided covering fire as he drug him in. As soon as he was in Riley and Otis closed the door and began welding it closed. Brad looked over at them as they sealed the door. Dirk gave a firm salute as he knew this was it. Brad just nodded and drew his sidearm, pointed it at his head and fired. He fell to the ground in a heap The last thing he saw was the zombies shuffling towards him before a man in a white robe came to him and offered a hand with a hole in it, he took it. The marines watched as the zombies feasted on Frank and Brad. They walked into the main room where the people were still together in a large group. Riley stood in front of them, "Um... we just lost Brad and Frank, and were royally screwed because we have no way back into the mall and no way to escape. We also have lost all of our supplies save for what ever were carrying."

The look on the faces of most of the people was shock and despair. One man in the back walked into another room and a gunshot was heard and then a scream. A woman came out and hid in a corner.

_A hell, I guess this is it then _Thought Riley as the morale was utterly gone and order seemed to disappear and even Hinata began to quake with fear.

* * *

It had been two days since that awful incident. In that time, Yamato, Sai, Jiraiya, Zanivich and the three runners had left the humble abode and ventured west into the rocky mountains. Over the radio they heard that the west had been secured and that the reformed military was going to make a push east. It hadn't taken long for them to saddle up and start heading west to meet up with the reclamation army.

* * *

Four days had past since the death sentence of the refugees and twelve people were dead. All hope seemed to be lost, the people had lost all sense of morality and honor. The surviving marines and ninja tried to keep the piece. Riley was on the helipad watching the falling snow._ Jesus... Have you forsaken us? Why are we suffering like this? What did we do to deserve this? Why? What did Brad or Frank or Beezly OR John to YOU!?! AND THOSE NINJA SASUKE, SAKURA, AND INO!?_! Beezly had died in a struggle with a man over his rifle. The man was hung promptly afterwards to conserve ammo. _ What about all those people who have died or our company!?! _ He stood there, listening to the wind and watching the zombies trudge around in the snow looking for their next meal. He thought he heard a distant voice.** IT'S NOT OVER! KEEP YOUR HOPES HIGH AND FAITH STRONG! YOUR DELIVERENSE WILL COME SOON! YOU WILL SEE YOUR FRIENDS IN A MORE DISTANT TIME!**_ Did God just speak to me? Wow! I wonder if I should tell the others?_ Before he could turn around I girl he recognized as Anko walked up to him.

"The corpse of John and the Collected Remains of Ino, Sasuke, And Sakura have gone Missing. Otis claims that they disappeared right in front of him."

**As you can most likely tell, the story is coming to an end. I have plenty of stories that are going to stem off this one. Please read and review. It only takes a little time and it can make a large difference. I could use your thoughts and opinions right now.**


	9. Four dead One Undead

**Just a couple of chapters left. I'm going to try to break 30K **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_Wow they are gone... How the heck did that happen? Not a drop of dried blood anywhere either. _Thought Sergeant Riley as he overlooked the freezer room where the bodies were kept. All three were gone and no trace had been left as to where they had been. "Well this is the least of our problems. We need to come up with a plan to end our Isolation."

Everyone just gave him looks that said he was nuts. "God told me that we will be saved. He said not to give up." The looks just intensified as he talked on.

"Is this your idea of a joke? You have one lame sense of humor. That our your just going insane." said a very dark Neji.

"Look, there has to be some route or way we have not explored yet! Come on! We need to figure this out! Brad would want us to keep searching! If we give up, then they win! We have to do this for the kids in there!" Yelled Riley as he tried to persuade the ninja and four marines... he seemed to be failing. The look of determination on his face out showed their frowns.

"Naruto? Your going to give up? I thought you never gave up. Don't you want to be a hero?" The look on his face didn't seem to change. "Screw you people! I'm not going to die thinking I could have done something do live!"

With that he left them standing there to go back to the roof. observing his surroundings as best as he could. Then it hit him._ The roof is split into four sections the warehouse, the heliport and two others._

Walking over to one of the gap between the roof he was on and the northeast section there was a six foot gap and about 30 feet to fall. He wasn't waring any armor and the only weapon he had was his sidearm and a knife. "God could you give me a hand? Please?" He walked about ten feet away from the gap for a running start. He took off as fast as he could, Jumped and cleared the gap. Landing with a role he just lied there for awhile giggling to himself._ maybe I am going insane._

The sound of a metal door opening got his attention. He looked up and saw a zombie walking out of the door. It came at him at a quick shuffle, giving him time to draw his pistol. He aimed at it's head...Click._ OH NO!!!_

He couldn't draw his knife in time as it jumped on him trying to bite a hole in his neck. He fell over with the zombie on top of him. He struggled with it, he was preoccupied with keeping it's mouth from any point on his body that he didn't notice the other two zombies coming out of the door towards him.

_Damn... if they're dead then how the hell can they be so...uhhhh...strong_

He felt a tugging sensation on his feet. the two zombies where trying to pull his boots off to get to his feet. He kicked one in the face and began to yell like a maniac in hopes that someone would here him. He couldn't reach for his knife because one of the zombies left his feet and he didn't want to get bit in the hand._ Lord, where are you?_

Riley was loosing his strength fast. After five minutes of struggle two more zombies had shown up.

_I guess... this... is it for me... why now of all times... oh Katie... i'll be there soon. _

The fight was going the wrong way quite fast now. Sergeant Riley gave up. Just as the zombie was about to bite a hole in his neck a large blood splatter on his face. The push from the zombie stopped immediately afterward. He pushed the zombie of himself, jumped up, drew his knife, and ran over to the ledge and whipped around ready to fight. Only he didn't see zombies approaching him, three zombies lie on the ground with kunai in their heads. By them where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Wow, thanks a lot guys... any longer and I would be dead."

"We figured that you couldn't find a way out on your own! Even Aryn came to help us!" Yelled an energetic Naruto as he took his trade mark pose. True to his word Aryn jumped the gap with Dirk right behind him. They handed him an MP5 and a bandolier, and got by the door and checked it for zombies. Soon Anko, Genma, Johnson, and the Chief followed over the gap.

"We figured that we had nothing better to do so we came to help." said Genma as he approached the door.

"Ok lets go, I have no idea where this door leads so stay frosty!" Said Riley as they gathered around the door. "Naruto, take point."

"I have another idea, believe it!" He formed some seals and made a clone. It took off down the door and left the group in the dust, or snow in this case. "Ok lets go!"

With Naruto in the lead they jogged down the corridor and ended up outside again. The door in front of them was open and outside was the employee parking lot. Most of the time, this place would be flooded with zombies. This time however, there was none. "The lot is empty"

"Ok, move out and check the area. Hinata, please use your Byakugan to check a kilometer in distance. everyone else, keep an eye on that entrance to the underground parking." Said Johnson as he took command of the group. "Riley, Dirk, Aryn! Take Genma and Shikamaru and head over to the entrance! Hinata, have you seen anything!?!"

"They're all in the basement parking! Less then ten are on the surface! Lots are in the supply room in the security room though!"

"Ok boys and girls, Lets head on down! Chief you take lead!" He took a bag off his shoulder and passed it to Hinata. "Night vision. Make sure that you all get one. No Vision, no tunnel." Everyone put a set on and stood by the underground entrance. The chief started down with the other in tow. The dark took hold them as they slowly moved into the structure. Hinata neglected to ware a set of night vision, in stead she had her blood limit activated. The chief was in the lead, with the ninja in front and the marines bringing up the rear.

"What exactly are we hoping to accomplish here?" asked Aryn

"Yeah really. I was just going to find an escape route, not attack the heart of the enemy."

"Well the chief and I know were that Orochimaru guy is holding up. We can hit him without going through the zombies. So we can finish this right now." They didn't notice but Anko was shaking in anticipation. "Remember, only used silenced weapons marines. The marines put silencers on their SMG's while the Chief somehow fitted homemade ones on his support weapons. The ninja already had kunai out. The faint silhouettes of zombies in the distance kept them quite. They took a left down a hall and walked down the corridor until they reached a door. "Ok remove your NOD's, the hallway from here on is lit. Keep them close though incase you have to book it."

The group either nodded or didn't respond. They got into a marching order of two lines of five. The Chief and Aryn were in front while Anko and Genma were behind them, then the NaruHina item, Then Shikamaru and Riley, and lastly Johnson and Dirk bring up the rear. The luminescent lighting gave an eerie image to the brave humans that dared into this pit of hell. At the end of the hallway they reached a big metal door that obviously didn't belong. The door was black with a greenish light coming off of it. "This is new!" remarked Johnson.

"This is a nasty spell here. What is it?" asked Dirk.

"This is no spell, but a jutsu. I have no idea which one though." said Shikamaru

"No one knows the name of this jutsu" said Anko. They just looked at her. "Orochimaru made it along time ago and uses it to as a sort of security door. No matter who you are, you can get through but the question is how bad your hurt... or dead." Some green crackles were heard coming from the door. Some electric sparks jumped off the door. "Now what?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm not scared, Lets go through" said Aryn as he walked over to the door was about to touch the door. Before he could grab the handle, two ghostly green arms came out and grabbed him by the throat and the chest. "AHHHHH!" The arms started to pull him through. Anko and Genma rushed forward to try and yank him back, and a struggle of Tug-of-War ensued. Another set of arms came from the door, and then another, and another. Aryn's eyes rolled into the back of his head. A gurgling sound came from his throat.

"Come on you idiots! He's about to die!" yelled Anko, snapping the others out of their terrified stupor. They ran forward to help, but a ghostly figure jumped out and knocked Anko and Genma back. Aryn was pulled straight through the steel door. The ghost stared at them for a moment, seemingly in thought, before casually strolling back through the door.

Anko stared at the door for a moment before growling and turning to the Master Chief. "You! You are supposed to be one of the most powerful and fearless people ever! Why didn't you do anything?!"

The Master Chief stood tall. "I have seen a lot of jacked up things in my life. But I have never seen anyone get pulled through a steel door."

"...Aryn" muttered Dirk. "We have to save him!" Dirk ran at the door but was grabbed by Johnson.

"He is gone, Marine! Let him go or you will die as well!" Yelled Johnson. While they were trying to beat some sense into Dirk four more arms came out and grabbed Anko and started to pull her in. She let out no screams as she tried to break free of the spirit arms. "ANKO!" yelled Genma as he and Naruto ran to try to pull Anko back. This time, the others were prepared. Most everyone who could get a hold on Anko did so, and tried to pull her back. Unfortunately, the arms were more powerful than the last set. It was as if all the ones from before merged together. Anko screamed in pain, and knew they wouldn't be able to keep her on this side. If they kept pulling, they'd rip her in half. She reached to the Master Chief's belt and grabbed a frag grenade.

"Let...go..." she managed to get out. Most didn't look like they wanted to, but Johnson knew exactly what she was doing. She was killing whatever was on the other side, destroying the door, and saving their lives. He told the others so. They let go, and she smiled as she pulled the pin, disappearing behind the door. There was the faint noise of an explosion, and the door lost it's green shine. As it fell off its hinges, the group got a brief glimpse of a small, lithe ghost and a large, bulky one. The small one snarled before grabbing the large one's arm and running through the walls, presumably towards their master. The next room was small, and another door much like the first one was on the other side. Blood covered all the walls. Dirk and Riley silently prayed to God. As the next door began to glow a dim green, the Master Chief sprung into action. He bull rushed the door and knocked it down before the jutsu could be completed. Upon reaching the other side, he saw expressions of surprise on the ghosts. He didn't know why, but he pulled a sidearm from his waist and shot the larger ghost seven times. The bullets had the same effect on the ghost as they would on a human, so it was concluded that they were not completely ethereal. The small ghost cried out in shock, before running through the wall, abandoning the idea of using the jutsu on the door. The Master Chief waved the others forward. The corpse of the large ghost seemed to break down into a puddle of ectoplasm. The group didn't pause for long. The chief kicked the door open and was greeted by seven sound ninja. One of the soundies pulled his mask down and made several hand seals. "Lions roar no jutsu!" He drew a deep breath and let it out into a ear splitting roar. The leaf ninja placed their chakra into their feet to keep them from flying away. The marines weren't so lucky, the chief was the only one that didn't go flying. Naruto made ten clones and ran towards the enemy while Hinata activated her Byakugan. The master chief lifted his S.A.W. and let out several bursts that dropped one of the oto ninja. Genma spit his senbon out and it pierced a nin's upper arm stunning him while he punched him in the face. Hinata engaged two at once but was having an easy time. A nin made a lunge at her, she gracefully stepped a aside and stuck his arm closing the tenketsu leaving it limp. In the same move she stepped behind him and closed the point in the back of his neck, killing him. Dirk and Riley were trying to find a shot but getting none. Johnson and the Chief were in the same pinch, The MC saw a red blip show up on his motion sensor._ 'please don't tell me'_ He turned around and was humbled. He was facing the grossest thing you could evil see. This... thing was a hulk of flesh that had been sewed together from assorted bodies. It was at least twelve feet tall and six feet in width. "Johnson! Behind us! Riley! Dirk! Engage now!" The marines spun around and started Firing at the horror while the ninja continued to fight off the sound ninja. Genma rammed a kunai into his ninja's heart sending him down in a heap. Naruto kicked at one of the soundies but he grabbed his leg and stabbed it making it poof away. Another clone in from behind and stabbed him in the back of the head. Hinata took her hand and powered it with chakra And rammed it through a ninja's chest that was going to stab Genma in the back. Whipping around She pumped chakra into her fist and punched the ninja that was behind her, making his head explode. "Something I picked up from Tsunade!" The Marines had shot the damn monster about 200 times during these events and had taken one of it's arms off.

"Keep up the fire!" Yelled Johnson as they kept shooting and reloading.

"I'm out!" yelled Dirk as he drew his tiny combat shotgun. All it was was a double barreled shot gun that was sawed off. He fired two shots into the bloated belly of the beast, the gut seemed to absorb the twelve gage bird shot. "Cover me!" Yelled Johnson as he pulled a grenade off his belt and primed it.

"Johnson! What the hell!?!" Yelled Riley as he ran towards the monster and jumped into the air as best as he could in his armor, the big heap of flesh smelled horrible was a thought that passed through Johnson's mind as he stick the frag grenade into a hole in it's neck. The beast let out a roar and grabbed Johnson before he could leap off. It held Johnson and looked like it was going to take a bite out of him but it didn't get a chance. With a loud BOOM the fragmentation grenade went off making it's head explode and sending Johnson flying across the room. The ninja battle was over after it was killed. The sole remaining sound shinobi threw his hands in the air and gave up.

"I give up! Don't kill me please!" Genma picked him up and held him to the wall.

"That will depend on your cooperation!" He said with an unfamiliar menace in his voice. "We want answers you sound maniac!"

"What do you want to know?" He said, his body was quaking in fear.

"What are the motives for the zombie infestation of the world?" Asked Shikamaru.

"To build an army and storm the elemental nations" said the man. "The plan had gone south due to your medaling and the fact that he underestimated the western world and other countries like China or India. It was not all for naught though. Orichimaru-sama has made his two greatest inventions! One you just defeated and the other you will see soon enough." At that moment they heard a slide on a pistol come back and but a bullet in the chamber. Riley walked up to him and pointed it at his head. "You need to burn in hell for your sins, but first where is Orochimaru?" was all he said.

"In the next room! He is weak from a scuffle with his new experiment! Please don't kill me!"

"What should we do with you then? We can't take you back with us. The people in the security room would gut you alive. And we can't turn you loose because you will warn the zombies or do something to kill us off." Said Genma.

"Let me join you! I can guide you and then I can go my separate way."

"Sorry, but that is not going to happen" Riley was about to pull the trigger but Dirk took the pistol away. Riley gave Dirk a bad look and attempted to retake his gun which resulted in failure.

"Lance corporal, give me the gun back."

"No sergeant, you were about to shoot that prisoner and under the articles of the Geneva convention, I cannot allow you to murder this man."

"So this man is not going to pay for all the murders that he and his buddies have committed!?! These guys are worse than Hitler! At least he just wanted those people dead and not to use their bodies as weapons!"

"He will pay but that is for a judge and jury to decide, not a marine with only three stripes!"

"It's two more then you! Now give me back my pistol and that is an order!"

"Will you two knock it off!" yelled Naruto as he finally got tired of the useless bickering. Genma drew a kunai and plunged it into the man's neck. He fell to the ground and thrashed around as blood gushed from his wound. After a minute he stopped and died. "Ok, lets proceed through the door and kill that bastard." said Genma.

Over with the chief, Johnson was lying on the ground holding the chief's hand. The labored breath of the marine was getting lighter and quieter as he tried to stay alive. "Well get you out of here. You'll get through this and then we can rejoin the corps."

"No...no your...not. Find...that Orochimaru fucker... and kick his ass. I'll see you on the other side. The men... are calling me." With those last words, The great sergeant A.J. Johnson passed into the next life. The MC walked over to the group with his weapon at the ready._ "__**Cortana, can you get one of the jets on the pelican fired up for a couple seconds?"**_

"_**Yes Chief but not for a long time, Why?" **_

"_**Just get it prepped and I'll explain later."**_

"_**...Ok chief."**_

"let's kill that piece of horse shit later. Do your best to capture him" said the MC.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"You'll see, just do as your told." As he said this he kicked the last door open with his SAW at the ready followed by Dirk and Genma and then the others. In the center of the room there was an operating table with blood all over it. A section of an intestine was strewn about the table. A box was sitting on the table next to the operating station. Naruto went over to it and flipped it over. The contents made Hinata and Dirk gag, A heart, liver, bladder, and stomach fell out. Still warm and bloody as if they were recently removed. The moan of a zombie drew their attention to a reanimated Kabuto. Shikamaru threw his kunai at his head and hit him on the mark dropping him instantly.

"Well we got his boy toy but where is the user?" asked Naruto. A small door was right next to him and he didn't notice.

"I'm picking up a large amount of chakra coming from the other side of the door" said Genma.

"What door?" said Naruto.

"The one right next to you, Moron." Said Shikamaru. Dirk walked over and cracked open the door.

"Breaching!" He yelled as he through a grenade in and closed the door. A muffled thud was heard from the grenade going off. Dirk kicked it open and sprayed the inside with his machine gun. When his gun was empty he stood there for a moment.

"Clea-ahhh!" yelled Dirk as a sword came from the door and pierced his heart. The sword turned Sideways and ripped right through his side before retracting to an unknown source. Dirk fell to the ground dead.

"DIRK!" yelled Riley as he ran to the door and sprayed it with bullets before dragging the corpse of second to last man from 2nd squad, 4th platoon, Gulf company, of the 257th infantry regiment, 10th marine division. Tears were in his eyes as he held the last man he considered a friend in his arms.

"He picked a lovely time to go useless on us!" Said Genma as Orochimaru walked through the door with an evil grin on his face, The head of a snake was hanging out of his mouth with a sword in it. His left arm was missing and he was bleeding heavily. It appeared that he was bitten several times as well.

The master chief fired all 200 rounds into him and then through his gun aside and pulled his M-60 from his back and fired another 200 times, and with bigger bullets. the man was covered in bullet holes from neck to tow. His right arm seemed to shrink into his body as his wounds seemed to heal. After the spectacle was over, Most of the holes were sealed up but many were still bleeding. Not much longer after that, he fainted. The master chief walked over and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Lets head back, Riley!" The young marine looked up and him with bloodshot eyes._ can't blame him, in three days he lost all of his best friends_

"w-what sir?"

"Strip Dirk of his weapons and other supplies and let's go. Security room or bust." He started to leave through the way they came. The ninja were in tow but Riley barely kept up. The long hallway was now in sight. They entered and slowed to a walk when they spotted a figure in the center of the hallway.

"Aryn?" Asked Shikamaru as he peeked from around the chief. Riley pushed through Hinata and Naruto and got in front. He ran up to him and was about to hug him (I guess men can hug friends if they think they're dead) "What the hell? We thought you were dead" Aryn looked at him. Riley finally realized there was something wrong with him. His armor was gone and his shirt was toar open and bloodied. His skin was albino white and his eyes were red. Blood was around his mouth, but what really sealed the deal was the stitches running down his chest. His arm rose and he punched Riley in the chest sending flying into Genma.

"What the hell!?!" Yelled Genma from under Riley. Aryn raised his SMG and fired four bursts into the Chief making his shields flicker. The chief ran forward and knocked Aryn aside and motioned the others to follow. Genma grabbed an unconscious Riley and took off with the others. The others sped on by Aryn as he got up and took a grenade off his belt._** "What are you... running from... guys" **_said__Aryn in a raspy voice. His words made the hair on the back of the ninja neck stand up. He through the grenade right by Shikamaru and it exploded. He flew forward and Naruto caught him.

"Don't worry! Your just hurt in the leg!"

"It hurts like a son of a bitch!" __

"_**Come... take them!**_" Rasped Aryn as zombies broke through the walls behind the humans and started shuffling towards them. The humans were about 100 yards from the hallways end when zombies came in through the exit. They were surrounded.

"Ah crap!" yelled Naruto as the group slowed to a halt. "Shunshin!" Yelled Hinata. Naruto and Shikamaru turned into some lines and some leafs. Hinata held the MC and they left as well. Lastly, Genma and Riley followed suite.

**Well this story has one or two chapters left. Shout out to Morning Strider for the advice on this chapter. Please review.**


	10. The Final Stand

**I own nothing**

A collective mass of people had made it's presence on the roof of the mall. The MC was holding Orochimaru by the throat while Cortana was fixing the last of the Pelican's engine. She sent him a report to his hud telling him the situation of the engine. He nodded and threw the Homosexual necromancer down behind the drop-ship.

"You are charged with genocide. You have the right to a speedy trial by a jury of your piers. We don't give a crap what you plead. Our evidence against you is the zombie infestation. JURY! What is the verdict?"

The crowd let out a cry that could be heard for a mile.

"GUILTY!" The chief nodded and drew his pistol and out pointed it at the snake sannin's face.

"Fool! That cannot kill me!" A loud roar shook the surface upon which the people stood. Everyone fell to the ground and was confused, except for the chief, he knew what was happening. The engine roared to life. A vacuum of air began to pull on the master chief and Orochimaru. The MC held his ground, Orochimaru dug his hands into the concrete. With his eyes closed, he proclaimed:

"You have not seen the last of me! I will return and finish what I started!"

"Darn" A foot collided with his face sending the pedophile into the engine. The turbine exploded sending shrapnel everywhere.

" The engines are... were running chief."

"I see that Cortana."

"Why did it explode? I thought I had all the numbers right"

"A large hunk of meat clogged it up."

"What?"

"The criminal responsible for all our troubles got sucked into the turbine. I different execution then I expected but an execution all the same." Said the MC. The survivors of the zombie ordeal stood up or sat up. A ginger haired man approached the MC and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"What now chief?" Asked the man. He looked at the people that were now under his command. Since Riley was unconscious, he was the only member of the U.S. military left standing. All he had left was a couple of militant teens and some ninjas. Plus an armed man or woman here or there. There was about forty people left now. Many had gone to sleep, never to wake up. Perhaps they didn't want to see the next day of suffering and chaos. They just gave up. He put his hand on the young mans shoulder and climbed aboard the pelican drop-ship. His people looked to him and crowded around. He drew a deep breath and put his hands around his neck. A hiss of released air added to the perplexed looks some people gave him. He waited a moment longer, then removed his helmet. A few people let out gasps. His helmet gave way to a human head. The MC was a ruggedly handsome man with pale skin and Jet black hair, it was very similar to Sasuke's hair. He drew in a deep breath as he adressed his people.

"My fellow americans! Today we witnessed the end of an evil man that had caused us so much grief and despair. He took the lives of our lovers, our family, our friends, and our countrymen! We may have been kicked around and shot up but know this now! We claim victory here today. By killing this man and just being alive we have won! With this man out of the way, no more zombies can magically be created to kill it's neighbors. We shall overcome the challenges that lay ahead with escaping and reconstruction after this but right now, we are the victors!" Some of the more patriotic people wooped and cheered while the rest clapped or nodded in approval. He drew his pistol and fired a round into the air.

"We can do this! In the words of one of our past Presidents: YES WE CAN!" The cheers were louder and more people committed when one of the militant teenagers kicked the door open and closed it. After he locked it he ran to the master chief and yelled.

"The zombies have broken through! Aryn is leading them! He pushed the door down like it was nothing! We have to escape!" He screamed frantically. The master chief took an AK-47 off his back and went to the door. Just as he reached the service door, it flew open with a mighty crash. The MC stumbled back while Cody and anyone else who had a gun fired into the doorway. At this point, Riley was coming to. All was silent.

"What happened?" He stood and found his Mp5 close by, fully loaded or at least half full. He couldn't remember how many rounds he shot before he was knocked out.

"Riley! Get away from the door!" Yelled Kiba. He stood up and limped over to the group. Just as he reached them, Aryn and his undead cronies walked through the door. Two by two, zombies shuffled through the door and onto the roof. The small group of humans watched the horde slowly make it's way from the exit. The roof was pretty much full when Aryn spoke up in a raspy voice. "This is the end. The siege ends right now with the defeat of the humans. Don't feel to sad, you did well until the end. But that is what happens when you need so many materials to survive." He slowly lifted his shoulders and dropped them. Must have been a zombie shrug.

"I'll kill you!" Yelled Riley. He Brought his SMG to bear and held the trigger back. Bullets tore into Aryn's rotted skin like a hot knife through butter. The gun stopped shooting and he realized that he was out of bullets. Riley looked down and was shocked into disbelief. Some moron removed his Ammo bandolier.

"Ah shit!" He yelled and threw the gun down. He drew a switch blade that he hid in his boot and hit the switch.

"Leave these people be Aryn! Take me and the chief in exchange for their lives!" A sickly grin appeared on his face. He laughed a horrible and spine shaking laugh that made the humans shudder.

The chief heard Cortana in his head. He had just retrieved her from the ship. "Chief! Friendly units have responded to our distress call!"

"What distress call!?!" He said Cortana answered quickly.

"When we went down, I sent out a mayday signal. I've kept it running since then, and some units from the U.S. Army are on their way!" Aryn shifted his arm towards the people and his minions started their approach. The people climbed onto the pelican while Floyd, Tommy, and Cody used up the last of their ammo. Floyd aimed his carbine and squeezed the trigger, a moment later a zombie's head exploded. He moved to his next target. Cody and Tommy fired their Thompsons into the horde, only to drop three or four. The master chief was lying down, shooting in short bursts. The chestnut haired kid was firing his revolver. It only took three minutes and virtually everyone was out of bullets. Many drew knives or some other close combat weapon. The men and woman got in front of the children to shield them from the certain death. The zombies finally got close enough to fight the humans and the living fought back. One woman, about 20 or so, screamed in horror as she smashed the head of the zombie that used to be her husband. The little girl behind her began to cry at the image she saw of her dad. Regardless of the horrible moments the survivors witnessed, they all fought hard. One man that was middle aged, dented his zombified wives head in. The last time so many people had to fight their friends and family was many years ago. During the civil war.

"Keep fighting! The Army is coming! Just hold on!" Screamed the MC. Naruto was clawing zombies apart. The americans didn't worry because the ninjas didn't seem to concerned. Riley found himself stabbing the sowed up corpse of his old pal Dirk. He thrust his blade into the zombies head to end his friends suffering. The americans and shinobi formed a tight circle around the 17 kids. Suddenly, the loud roars of 20mm machine guns were heard over the moans of the zombies. Several Hornets flew over and made a second pass. Finally an A-10 warthog shot two missals destroying most of the roof. The zombies lost balance and collapsed. The humans continued to stand tall. Not one fell in the combat. A pelican flew over and hovered by the wrecked one. There he was in all his glory, Joseph Westly, recently from the second battle of Gettysburg.

"Give me the Children!" He yelled. Floyd and Tonya started handing Children to Joseph while another marine fired on zombies that were left. Just about the time that all the children were aboard, the zombies were gone. A mass grave of grey bodies littered the collapsed mall. The pelican with the kids took off and another took it's place. The adults and ninja boarded quickly. Riley peered over the mall on last time. This building had taken so much from him, his friends, all gone. The ship lifted off and flew west. Soon the pelicans disappeared over the horizon.

Aryn stood up from the rubble and bodies. He looked down at the large hole in his stomach, he shrugged then walked off.

**The End**

**The sequel will be released shortly. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
